A Little Bit of Love
by ebtwisty9
Summary: A selfish prince turned into a vampire as punishment, a charming girl full of life and kindness. When fate brings the two together, love sparks and a hope for salvation is born. ExB, Beauty and the Beast crossover.
1. Prologue

**(A/N): Hiya...while editing one of my other stories, I realized that I replaced the right chapter in the wrong story...really sorry about the inconvience for the past 5 minutes or so...**

**And since I have no idea what my previous AN had said, I'm just going to put the disclaimer and leave it at that...hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize (applies for the whole story)**

* * *

**Prologue – Story of Kimberley**

Deep in the forests near a small rainy town named Forks, Washington, lays the enormous, yet haunted, estate of Kimberley Castle. It was said to be haunted by everyone because of the howling sounds and unexplained phenomena that had occurred there throughout the ages. Investigators reached there and never returned. The newly discovered electricity always flickered out as soon as one set foot upon the land. The small barns and servants' quarters at the edge had strange markings upon them and were stained with blood – blood that had soaked within the very stones themselves so no rain could wash them away.

Even an imbecile had enough sense to avoid the estate upon sighting the tall, thick trees which marked the boundaries and hid away most of the gore from above and around. Only the birds dared to fly over the large patch of land in the middle of nowhere.

Legends had it that a monster lived in the land – a cannibalistic monster that ate away everything. Myths said that an evil witch set her cauldron there to create something so terrible that the whole land was infested with it. There were still others who believed that a bloodthirsty vampire dwelled there, just waiting to feast upon unwary travelers.

The truth was not too far away. Kimberley Castle over a hundred years ago was the jolly capital of a jolly kingdom. Their Majesties, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen were the kindest and best kings and queens in the whole wide world. Their only disappointment in life, known by most of the kingdom, was the fact that they never had any kids of their own. Esme had suffered a terrible case of the flu during her first pregnancy, resulting in the death of her child as well as the inability to carry any more. The couple, however, never loved each other less. They simply adopted three young orphans – all boys – and raised them as their own. Emmett was strong and muscular, and older than Jasper by a mere three months; and Jasper was quite thin but the smartest of the three, and older than Edward by five months. Edward, the youngest, was lanky, but clever and was somewhat stronger than Jasper. Apart from their physical appearances, the three adopted princes were considered triplets.

Pranksters of the worst kind, the whole kingdom knew of the infamous tricks and harmless mischief that they had done together in Kimberley. For example, putting colorless coloring in the drinks at parties that turned tongues and teeth purple within five minutes; having a hair spray connected with a 'pedal' in the corridor where the maids travel the most to dye their hair green; and putting _something_ in each other's birthday cakes so the cake would explode over the first _and_ second person who dared to touch it and leave enough left for themselves to stuff their faces with.

No one was mad at them. Rather, everyone was quite fond of the three naughty princes and thought them very smart for their age. There was once when they tried to prove their tutor wrong by hanging a poor maid upside down and forced her to swallow water. The tutor never said that water _always _flowed downwards again. Young boys and girls from across the small kingdom thought the princes geniuses – they were able to pull pranks _as well as_ receiving high marks from their tutors in each of their subjects. And so, the boys grew.

When he was twenty, Emmett found a beautiful duchess named Rosalie Hale, then only seventeen, to whom he promptly fell in love with. The marriage came a few weeks later, and the entire kingdom sighed in relief as the eldest prince finally settled down.

At the wedding ceremony, Jasper caught himself falling in love with the daughter of a Lord – Miss Alice Brangdon. This resulted in another wedding only a few weeks after his brothers and the whole kingdom in shock and surprise at the prospect of have _two_ of the biggest prankster princes settled with a family.

Young Edward, who had yet to turn twenty at that time, was left to his own devices. He only occasionally pulled a prank here and there, but his brothers and sisters-in-laws almost always gave him slightly annoyed glares. In the throes of loneliness, everyone started feeling bad for him and decided to appease him in every possible manner. He never found a girl with whom he could settle down with, but he had found the glory in getting what he always wanted. When he was twenty-one and his first nephew was born, he had become used to the hidden rule that said 'what Edward wants, Edward gets.' Without care from his parents and brothers, he had become selfish and mean to everyone.

And that was what he was like when his first nephew was born. An old woman had visited the birthday coronation of Prince Jasper and Princess Alice's firstborn. She bestowed a wondrous gift to the darling boy, named Charles, and the spoiled Prince Edward became jealous. In private, he rudely demanded the old woman to give him something, too. Insulted beyond relief, the old woman changed him into a voracious vampire and his entire family into living stone sculptures of various animals. Emmett became a bear, Rosalie a Mrs. Bear; Jasper became a stone-white golden retriever, Alice became the Mrs. Retriever, and their newborn son into a playful puppy; Carlisle and Esme was transformed into Mr. and Mrs. Wolf.

The entire kingdom was sent into despair. They royal family watched helplessly as Edward, always focusing on his own needs and blood-thirst, devoured what loyal families and servants they had left since the transformation. His memory was wiped clean of the first twenty years of his life and his heart was cold as stone. No matter what his family tried to do, he acted as if he was spoiled for the entire twenty-some years of his life.

The kingdom came to a ruin, and a hundred years had passed. The nearby forests had gradually devoured the empty city, save for the once-glorious castle which now was in despair. The family's only hope for salvation was, as the old woman said, "When Edward learns to love and be loved in return." Only then could they turn back into their own selves and continue living (and dying) rather than being stuck in time forever.

The problem was, Edward never focused on others before. He satisfied himself with blood and then ran off to some old corner of the Kimberley estate to mourn his misery, before going off to hunt more blood. There had been quite a number of maidens, all of whom ended up cold and bloodless before Edward even had time to look at them clearly. Sure, they had endless time to achieve this, but they were also imprisoned – forever forbidden to leave Kimberley until Edward learned his lesson.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! She's not going to wait forever, you know, _and_ she can't read minds. If you're going to tell her of your intentions, you'd have to tell her instead of wishing on a star!" Emmett said, exasperated that his brother's procrastination. "You're not the only one suffering, ya know? And we'd like to be able to move freely from Kimberley for a while!"

Edward had already gathered his courage to ask, but it was deflated by a single thought: Who, in their right minds, would fall in love with such a beast, much less a vampire who could to suck them dry for his next meal?

* * *

**And yeah...the AN here was wiped clean, too...so...tell me what you think! (you are allowed to read to the end and submit a review...I still read them! even if I don't always reply!**

**Cathy**


	2. That Fateful Day

**(A/N): I don't think this chapter is the best particularly because I was debating with myself what kind of point-of-view I should do it in. After arguing with myself and my teddy bears for nearly 2-and-a-half days, I decided to stick to the prologue and do a third-person omniscient. I'm still trying to settle into the new pov, so most likely the first 2 or 3 chapters aren't going to be exceedingly good.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – That Fateful Day**

Even in a town as large as Forks, Washington, home of well over a thousand people, where ladies and lads lived a-plenty, the daughter of the sheriff was still the most sought-after girl in the entire settlement. Biggest town north of the Traveler's Road, surrounded by forests all around, the place was considered a Traveler's haven and Quest-taker's 'mandatory stop'. Gossip and stories were shared in all of the town's ten taverns; old little wise men roamed the streets telling fortunes and ancient tales; journeymen shopping around for supplies and rare tricks. But no matter how many ladies the men saw, catching one look of the sheriff's 'untouchable' daughter always sent their hearts a-beating and their mouths a-drooling.

She was not very pretty, at least when she judged herself. But by the eyes of others, she was the perfect woman. Her hair shined golden brown whenever the sun does shine; her large doe-like eyes sparkled with life and spoke volumes of her gentile upbringing; and her cheerful personality and sharp intellect made her well-respected and…sought-after. Well-raised and well-taught, the young girl could cook meals fit for a king, play beautiful songs on the piano, sing, and sew priceless tapestries. Add that to a well-developed body with well-defined curves, and you'd have the sheriff's daughter: Miss Isabella Swan, or Bella for short.

She, however, never really took a look at the love-sick men always staring hungrily at her. She hated the way they looked at her – as if she was a juicy piece of meat just waiting to be eaten. Their mindless matter and shallow personalities disgusted her more than stinky garbage. To escape them, she discovered the place where every one of them despised: the library. However, to the sheriff's daughter, it was one of the most wondrous places ever. There were thousands of ports available to teleport her into a whole different world.

But, on the way to and from her favorite haven, she had to suffer the hated company of these men. For example, Mister Jacob Black and Mister Mike. They thought themselves so smart and cute, but they were the most conceited, arrogant, and selfish fools she had ever met, and that was actually saying something. They followed her like dogs with their owners, praying that one day she could actually notice how wonderful they were, and agree to take one of their hand in marriage.

Thus, they followed her all the way to her home, often having to jog to keep up with her quick strides. Once she set foot on the sheriff's small estate, however, all of her followers scampered off. No one liked to get on the nerve of his daughter in his presence, for the last one did not fare so well, though it was rumored that the sheriff sent men after him all the way to Timbuktu.

However, that fateful day, the sheriff did not return from work at night. In hopes of waiting for her father, she read in the rocking chair by the fireplace, and fell asleep there. Unfortunately, even in the wee hours of the morning, Sheriff Charlie Swan of Forks did not return. Instead, the Sheriff's dog, Butter, was leaping frantically around the house.

"Butter! Where's Daddy?" Bella asked the insane-looking dog, who barked in return. "Why are you here? Is something wrong with Daddy?" The dog just panted loudly while wagging its tail, as if nodding yes. "Oh goodness! You're all muddy! Let me grab a cloak. Can you take me to Daddy?" The dog barked excitedly in return. Together, they left the house, searching for the lost sheriff.

-----------

A few hours later, Edward's head suddenly snapped up as the minds of four grown men with disgusting thoughts came within range. Just the last night, he had his first full meal in what seemed like ages – a young male had stumbled onto Kimberley. Unlike most of his kind, this particular person had rich blood. So rich, in fact, that Edward felt very full after just that one person. A few minutes after he had finished his meal, another man had stumbled onto Kimberley. Deciding to keep him for a little while, he locked the newcomer into a room.

Now, almost a day later, there were _four_ grown men coming to his territory. Their thoughts, however, were only focused on two things: following a young woman trekking through the forest on her own and how to get her without her dog knowing. Edward's lips curled down in a frown. The men's thoughts presented him with the fact that there should be five new minds he could hear, but there was not even the faintest murmur of the woman's mind.

_Nevermind_, he thought. His stomach hummed softly. His last meal had long gone. What a coincidence for more food!

----------

Butter was going faster and faster now that the forest path had widened. The trees all around were getting more ancient. Some seemed well over four hundred years old. Very few younglings had a chance competing against the vast root systems of the ancients. As she hacked through the forest, always alert, she developed a distinct feeling, as if she was being followed. Twice, she paused, trying to hear footsteps, but she could hear nothing except the lively calls of the birds and the rustling of leaves in the faint breeze.

Not long later, the trees thinned drastically. A sudden breaking of a branch alerted her of company – company she had suspected, but never proved. There was another crunch…and another, each louder than the last. Butter began growling, baring her long canine teeth at the unseen and unwanted stalkers. Bella was frozen – her mind scrambled for an answer, her body did not respond.

When the crunching footsteps grew very close, the faces of four foul-smelling, ugly-looking men swam into her view. Instinctively, she turned her heel and ran, Butter following her quickly, as if attempting to guard her mistress. In her fear, she stepped unknowingly onto the Kimberley estate. Before she knew it, she was scrambling inside the large Kimberley Castle, closing the door silently behind her.

Her raspy but deep breaths sounded very loud in the hollow castle. Butter's low growls seemed to echo throughout the dark place, being magnified with each bounce. Fearfully, Bella clutched Butter to her chest, trying to calm down her quick heart before standing up to explore. Butter yelped once, chasing some unknown creature down a dank hallway lit by only two candles, closely followed by the trepid girl.

----------

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Bella, her four followers met the hungry vampire. Their heads snapped before they even had a chance to run, and their blood was completely drained before their bodies were even cold. The now-satisfied vampire dragged the four fresh bodies away, burying them and gave them his best wishes in their afterlife. It was the only sign of humanity other than his ability to feel misery in a very long time.

Done with his meal, Edward silently returned to his castle. The front doors creaked when he opened them. A sudden rush of air brought a faint sweet smell – the smell of two creatures. What confused him was the fact that one of them smelled very human, though he could not hear any new minds. He immediately thought back to the four men he recently killed – how every one of them were thinking of following a particular girl and her dog though he could not hear the girl-in-question's mind at all.

His senses perked up. Curiosity got the better of him as he followed their scent through familiar passages, his footsteps silent as the night. The smell of the human was stronger with each step. Voices came from the direction of the old man he had locked up just the previous day – the voice of the old man and that of a young girl. They were speaking very quietly. The vampire focused on the old man's thoughts. The same girl that the four bandits had seen came into view. She was his daughter, and in his eyes, she was his life, his soul. Where the girl was supposed to be, there was a void, as if she was just not there.

When he was just around the corner and could distinctly hear the two voices and a growling dog, he still could not 'hear' the mind of the girl. Edward opened up his mind. He heard Jasper and Alice scold Charles for eating a candle and spitting the chewed-up pieces on the carpet as well as Emmett being seduced by Rosalie…he shuddered at the last image. Esme and Carlisle were discussing about him again. His family seemed oblivious to the new visitors. He tried again on the girl – Bella was her name. Nothing. Not even an echo.

Sighing inwardly at his failure, he stepped out from his hiding. His eyes immediately fell on Bella. Her sweet scent which permeated the entire span of the hall would have killed her had not he just fed. Upon the sight of her, however, he almost felt as if a bolt of electricity zapped him, causing his long-dormant heart to twitch. Her beauty was more – much more than even how her father described her. The warm feeling she gave him was heavenly. Then, the moment was gone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cold and emotionless.

Bella gasped, her body shook slightly in fear. Her voice, however, showed no sign of it. "I came here to take the place of my father," she said. "Let me take his place. There's more people that need him."

Her words stunned Edward. Of all the different reactions he expected from her, this was not even on the list. He supposed it was fair – one life for another, but he also sorrowed for a possible snack being set free. His indecision made the halls silent for a long time – eerily silent. The girl twiddled with her fingers, sitting just outside the closed door of her father's room. That simple gesture caused his heart to twitch again. The feeling was so unexpected that he gasped. It had been so long since his heart last moved…

Before he knew what he was doing, Bella's father was released. "Go," he commanded, "before I change my mind and save you both for later."

He watched as several tears leaked from the Bella's eyes as she silently urged her father to go. Her father, Charlie Swan, left reluctantly, often glancing back for a last look of his brave daughter. He did not cry, but he was grieving and slowly dying on the inside. The dog followed him away, her tail drooping.

"You are free to roam the castle grounds. Do not get in my way unless you have a death wish," Edward said to Bella before leaving her to herself.

Silently cursing himself, he walked along the dark hallways of the castle. Why had he let her free to explore? What was wrong with him?

By that night, his entire family knew of the first guest in the castle since a century and the fact that the blood-red eyes of a monster without any humanity had shifted to the faint red-orange eyes of a monster with only a trace. Everyone was jolly. Everyone, except a quiet girl who found a nice room in the second floor and a vampire who sat cuddled in a dark corner in the first floor thinking about the events of the day.

* * *

**Here you have it. I wanted to include some action...but I wasn't really expecting the entire first meeting to come in the first chapter...but then I didn't want to change it...so...yeah... Review! Your thoughts matter very much.**

**Just in case people are still very confused about Edward's family - they are like real animals, only they're not made of flesh and bones, but stone. They can move and talk and be understood and all that good stuff. The old woman did them a favor by letting the couples be the same animals...the couples could mate if they wanted to, like their respective flesh-made animals can...which explains why Emmett was being seduced by Rosalie ;).**

**--Cathy **


	3. Musical Memories

**(A/N): I'm a lazy person. If I actually focused on this instead of doing seventeen things at once, I may have written it longer and have enough interest to edit. Yet, I didn't do that...so now my interest is on the next chapter instead of editing this one. I think grammar should be okay, but there may be a few typos here and there :). **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Musical Memories**

After that first night at Kimberley Castle, Bella never cried again. She tried to continue living as if nothing happened. The first week she spent walking the palace and meeting the stone family that dwelled there. They were overly excited to see her there, though the little puppy, Charles, seemed the most excited. He followed her heels wherever she went and tried to eat her cooking often even if he had to throw it all up later.

The room she had chosen was one of the better furnished. It had a special call to her – its walls were painted a light yellow with dark flowers on the walls and stars on the ceiling. The window was stained with a picture of a unicorn and the bed was king-sized with a high blue canopy. The furniture was all exquisitely decorated with different mythical creatures, and the closet housed numerous dresses, sashes, and ribbons. The beautiful room connected with a glorious golden bathroom, which was connected to another room. This room was a twin in every sort of way, save for the fact that the colors seemed more suited for a male.

Strangely, the family always smiled mysteriously whenever they asked if she liked the room, as if laughing at an inside joke. They never told her the room's story, however, much to her dismay.

Once she found the large kitchens, she went there three times a day to cook her meals. She always hummed some song or another while she cooked – it helped to make time speed faster and make any task easier. Two weeks had passed since she last saw her father – two weeks of loneliness during which her only companions were the magical stone animals. Her song was sad as she prepared dinner, the sweet smells and her singing quickly bringing Charles into a hyper state as well as another unseen visitor.

----------

Edward had almost all but forgotten the guest in his palace. Her new smell, though deliciously sweet and enticing, were very faint in all the places where he frequent the most – so faint that he never even noticed its presence until he decided to take a less-used path to his favorite corner after a hunt. The path took him right by his bedroom suite in the second floor. Her scent was very strong there. He wondered how sweet her blood would taste as venom burst into his mouth.

Memories came bursting through – his first meeting with the girl, how his heart twitched, how beautiful she was, how he had imprisoned her in Kimberley, and how he warned her to stay out of his way. Hoping to catch her there, he opened the door to the suite.

Inside was just how he had remembered. Mythical creatures danced in the flickering light of the candle and the stars on the ceiling twinkled in the last of the sunlight. It had been too long since he last entered here – he recalled the last time he had been here. It was about a century ago when he cornered the old woman in his room and demanded a gift. He was very foolish – never specifying _what_ he wanted. As a result, he was cursed by that evil woman who said that the only way to be un-cursed was to learn to love someone. Edward snorted. As if! He never needed anyone, never had anyone to play with, never need 'the other half of himself' because he was complete and whole. There _was_ no one anyway. Then why did he have the feeling that he was forgetting something?

He suddenly stopped dead. A woman's voice was humming a sad yet marvelous tune that sounded so enticing…a strange tune that lilted like a larks, like the sound of nature's best songs, so unfamiliar yet so familiar at the same time. It spread warmth throughout his body until he felt as if he was tingling all over.

Entranced, he came here every time he could to listen. Every time the tune was different, yet the same. It always spoke of a fantastic world unknown, mysterious and seducing. Several days passed, and he never got tired of it. At first, he could only be distracted from the sweet blood of the woman for only a few minutes…but the days passed until he developed an almost immunity to it. He was still affected, but his mind took that as a price to hear the wondrous song.

Edward felt strangely contented, two weeks later, to lean against the wall, his head supported by the hard stones, and listen to that beautiful song. It would be an understatement to say that the song reminded him of something – something in a time he never knew he existed in. His fingers twitched, dancing to the music. A memory swam into his head…

_There was a boy – a young boy with messy bronze locks sitting by a piano-forte. A tall tutor in a tailcoat was standing beside the boy, instructing him, holding a stick to tap any misbehaving finger that played a note wrong more than thrice. The boy, however, was not intimidated by the tutor as he should. He continued playing as if no one was there…soon playing off the pages into his own realm of fantasies and music – of unicorns and dragons; of dancing ladies and brave heroes; of trees and flowers. The tune he played flowed together into one endless song. Even the tutor was stunned. However, when questioned to play again, the boy stubbornly refused to, saying that he had forgotten it. The truth was, he never had and never will…until that day when he made a terrible mistake…_

Edward cleared his head. Now, the boy had remembered it again, over a century since that terrible day…by a young woman whose mind he could not read and whose blood was calling to him every minute he spent near her whether she knew it or not. It was then that he decided to do something completely rash and unthinkable – he decided to truly meet the fascinating woman and watch her, to understand her, to see what else he could experience in her presence.

And then he walked away, intent on doing something he had quit for a long time…something he had forgotten about until that day.

----------

Bella had just finished setting the plates when she heard it. It was a marvelous melody – simple yet exquisite; beautiful yet strange; warm yet untouchable. It reminded her much of her favorite song – a song she never knew the title to though her nanny had sung it to her countless times when she was young. She stilled. Everyone around her also stilled, captivated by the beautiful music.

As the last notes disappeared into the air, a gaping silence ensued. It was Esme who broke the deafening silence first. "I thought he had forgotten about his piano-forte. He had not played for so long. I'm surprised the old piano-forte is still in tune…" She looked as if she could break out in tears if she could. Carlisle nuzzled her silently, sending his comforts. The rest of the family stayed silent as the night.

Far away, the piano sounded again. This was a new piece – a soft sweet lullaby. Though it was made of just notes, it spoke of a story – the story of a beautiful girl dancing gracefully around an enchanted ballroom, laughing and twirling, free as a bird. It told how the girl fell in love with a young prince and lived happily ever after; dancing, twirling, laughing until eternity ends. So peaceful, yet so alive, the music continued.

Bella followed her ears and her heart, letting the steady flow of the music to a part of the castle she had never been to, the animals following. Corridors ended in halls and halls ended in grand rooms that had seen much better days. Yet, though the castle was hollow, the sweet melody carried on, eddying around, filling the emptiness, never echoing, always pure.

It carried her all the way into the grand ballroom where twenty-five giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, though no candle was lit. None, save for five small candles placed around a shiny grand piano in the far corner where a lonely figure sat running his hands over the keys.

Suddenly noticing that he had company, the man stopped in mid-tone.

"Don't stop," whispered Bella, almost begging, "That was beautiful."

The man did not continue. Rather, he stared at the intruder. "There are things more beautiful than music," he said.

She recognized that voice. It was the vampire. Her heart started to thud uncomfortably in her chest. "What is your name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen," he answered simply.

"Hello. My name is Bella." She watched as he only nodded. There was a brief silence. "What song is that? I have never heard one so beautiful."

"It has no title."

"No name could adequately describe its beauty." Bella slowly walked across the ballroom until she stood only a few feet away. "Do you know any duets?"

"Do you play?" She nodded. He stood up and left the room before she could blink, only to return a few seconds later holding a small stack of books. "Do you know any of these?"

She flipped through the books, scanning the music for any familiarity. She was about to shake her head when her eye caught the first few notes of her nanny's song. There was no title anywhere on it. Nevertheless, she placed it on the stand and started playing the first part. Edward soon caught on with the base. Before long, everything was forgotten as the pair traveled into a land where only music and fantasies and each other existed. They did not notice the six shocked stone animals sitting at the far end of the room, shocked by what was happening and entranced by the music created.

* * *

**I like the ending, even though my conscious is telling me that I may be rushing... Anyways, review! Your thoughts matter a lot!**

**--Cathy**


	4. Revelations and Marvel

**(A/N): I was hoping to get this chapter done yesterday, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I wasn't able to write much until Sunday. And then, the weather got really, really hot so I kind of couldn't do much thinking without getting a headache over how hot the weather is. I can't say I exactly love this chapter as much as my previous ones...but...oh well... It didn't help either that when I was really bored and didn't feel like writing this story, I was busy putting another story up on the storyboard (but you probably won't see that until this one's at least nearly finished)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Revelations and Marvel  
**

The music of the night came to a graceful finish when Bella's head dropped to Edward's shoulder, sound asleep. Her hair tumbled from its loose pins, falling over her shoulders and her face like a silky curtain. Edward was almost mesmerized by her innocent features. Tenderly, so as to not wake her up, he brushed the hair away from her face and carried her up the stairs into her room. The warm, sleeping body never awoke on the way, though she unconsciously snuggled into his chest, hugging him with her warmth. He nearly dropped her in surprise and the daze the gesture brought. His mind trailed onto uncomfortable foreign lands where he realized an uncanny need to touch her, hold her, and even kiss her.

Tucking her in bed was both a relief and a torture. The night with her had passed in a sensual daze…something that still had not worn off. It raised new feelings in him that had a strong sense of dèja vù – a night of nothing but music was not something especially new. He had actually _enjoyed_ himself, reveling in the skill and ability of his partner while being so _emotionally_ involved in the music. He had never been so emotional in all of his memories.

And then, carrying her back…. He felt such warmth and…longing…that the loss of it so suddenly made him feel so empty. He was glad of the respite from the unfortunate turn of his thoughts…but the emptiness could not be ignored.

Puzzled, he stayed in her room, sitting on the rocking chair by the bedside, half watching her, half contemplating everything new he had experienced in the presence of the girl. He sat there hour after hour, strangely comforted by the slow rhythm of her deep breathing, lost in his own thoughts. So lost that when someone whispered his name into the dead silent night, he was nearly startled out of the chair…not an easy feat, I assure you.

At first, he thought it was one of his family calling. Closer examination of their minds told him otherwise. Jasper, Alice, and Charles were attempting to play a game of fetch in the courtyard. Carlisle and Esme were in the library trying to get some quiet time; and Emmett and Rosalie were doing who-knows-what – there minds full of nonsense that it made his head hurt just thinking about what they were thinking.

"Edward…" There was the voice again – soft, sweet, and angelic, it spoke his name as if it were a prayer, a blessing.

"Bella? Are you awake?" he whispered to the once-again silent room.

She only turned over and continued sleeping as if nothing happened.

He was puzzled. Had he only imagined it? Yet, the feeling it left him was still lingering. Marvel, wonder, and another strong tide of warmth flooded him, filling in his emptiness, and leaving him gasping in its wake. She had no idea what she was doing to him…

----------

Bella woke up in 'her' bed to the soft music of a few birds singing on her window sill. Languidly, she stretched, not recalling how she had gotten here. Perhaps…

She sat straight up, suddenly remembering how her captor had played the wonderful piano, his hands only grazing the keys slightly, flowing with such grace on the keyboard; how he had not acted like an evil cannibalistic monster but rather just a miserable and sad _man_. Maybe…just _maybe_…he was not a monster to begin with. She recalled something a wise man once told her: "All men ain't bad, ya know. Everyone's born in kind. One's character and charisma come's from their environment as much as from their mom 'n' dad."

Her stomach growled softly. Realizing that she never ate dinner yesterday, she quickly dressed and hurried down to the kitchen.

The smell of something almost burning reached her nose as she neared the large kitchen. She peered over the threshold, only to see Esme attempting to flip a pancake with a spatula while attempting to give orders to her daughters-in-law on how to stir the batter and mix ingredients without making a mess. It was not working so well.

Hiding her amusement at the kitchen activity, Bella stepped into the kitchen as if it was everyday she saw a wolf flipping a pancake and a bear mixing the eggs with batter. "Do you need help?"

Esme turned around and smiled to the best of her ability. "Yes, dear. It's kind of burnt…but I swear it is much easier to flip them when I have fingers instead of paws to work with…" She turned away in embarrassment. "Not to say I could also be a little taller…"

Rosalie grunted in concurrence while Alice just seemed to jump everywhere, cleaning up messes and making new ones in their wake. Bella chuckled. "Alright. I'll clean everything up and put them back together. You guys amuse yourselves with cooking on another day, okay?"

The animals seemed happy to be relieved of their work, and walked away with only the slightest hint of embarrassment. Esme stayed to help clean up some of the bigger messes as Bella tried to salvage the near-burning pancakes and the half-sloppy dough.

As Bella ate her breakfast, Esme and Alice sat beside her, telling her about the history of this castle and how they had come to be this way. But never, at any point, did they ever say anything about how this curse could be lifted.

"Edward was not all bad…even when he turned selfish, he was not thoroughly bad. It was only after the old woman wiped him of his good memories that he acted like a monster. But…it seems like he is gaining back more humanity ever since you arrived," Alice was saying. "His eyes…"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by Edward, who just happened by the kitchen. Infuriated by what his family was spilling to the innocent girl who was making what emotions he had go into great turmoil, he growled menacingly; his eyes flashing a pure black that seemed to be cold and merciless.

"My story is not yours to tell," he said, his voice with an icy edge to it.

"You have no right to treat your family this way. _Your_ story is also theirs – most intimately connected with theirs. Your command is most illogical," Bella replied defiantly. Though quivering inside, her outside demeanor showed no sign of fear.

"It is mine! Mine alone. _You_ have no right to contest my decision in that way. A perfect stranger…allowed perfect freedom in _my_ castle, and you selfish woman repays in this way!"

"My God, Edward! If you have even a tiniest scrap of mind, you would recall that I _did not choose to stay here on my will_!! You're the one that forced me to stay here. You're the one who gave me my freedom in the castle. And now you're the one who says it's all _my_ fault! Are you so selfish and conceited? A fool you are! I hate you!" With that, Bella stormed out of the kitchen, leaving behind a confused vampire and several even more confused animals. _What just happened to make them explode like that?_ was the question running through everyone's minds.

Edward stood near the doorway of the nearly-empty kitchen, stunned. He could hear the uniform thoughts of his family. If the situation were different, he would have laughed. However, he felt neither humor nor amusement. A girl had insulted his intelligence…and no one insults him with impunity.

Without another thought, he stormed out of the kitchen, trying to find the fleeing Bella. He followed her fresh scent around the castle, almost like a wild-goose hunt. Her mind, as always, was a complete blank – invisible. Yet, her scent wove around so many different places, going around this hall and through that hidden door. Edward stopped. He was going in circles, perhaps even following the very same scent around and around. His ears strained to catch any faint sound. Apart from his breathing, his part of the castle seemed quiet as velvet.

The sudden revelation made all his pent-up anger disappear into oblivion. He was suddenly worried about Bella. Where was she? Was she lost? What was she doing? What was she thinking? How could he find her? Question after question poured into his mind, driving him nearly insane. There were no answers, only impossible questions, plaguing his mind until his legs gave out underneath him and he crumbled to the floor.

Once his head hit the wall of the small corridor, though, his mind cleared miraculously. It was as if everything ceased to exist, though its price was a void of emptiness in his chest that gave him no relief. The candles that lit the hallway were dim, casting long dark shadows everywhere. The sudden quiet seemed unnerving. As if careful not to break the silence, Edward softly walked through the halls, going back to his 'childhood' bedroom.

When he neared his destination, however, he heard a soft whimper…

_The only time when the three princes were allowed pets, they had a German shepherd named Peanut. The little puppy was adored by everyone, especially the young Prince Edward. Peanut followed him wherever he went. The loyal dog loved the boy. Every night, it slept with him…except for one. A servant who was walking the dog never came back with it. Apparently, Peanut ran off as soon as he came back on Kimberley grounds. Edward looked everywhere for his beloved shepherd, but it was nowhere to be found. Late that night, however, when a depressed and disappointed Edward returned to his mythical bedroom, he found Peanut curled up on his pillow, fast asleep, softly snoring. The joy the little boy experienced was so great, his smile and good mood carried for the next week and a half._

Edward shook his head to clear the new memory, wondering why these random memories he never knew he had just kept on popping up.

There were hushed voices coming through the attached room when Edward entered, but he paid it no attention. Surprise and satisfaction was filling him – filling the gaping hole that worry had left. He bathed in the glorious sensation, feeling the waves of happiness wash over him. It was as if he was enchanted, floating on a cloud, and feather-light.

Time passed as he laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling just content to hear the quiet murmurs of conversation in the next room. Suddenly, the voices stopped. There were a few footsteps and the sound of a door opening.

Before he could even think, Edward sprinted out the door, appearing seemingly out of nowhere in front of Bella. She gasped in surprise before loosing her balance. He caught her as she fell. Suddenly, it seemed like, she was in his arms again. This time, however, she was awake. Her deep innocent brown eyes drew him in until he was lost in its depths…hopelessly lost…

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," he heard himself saying. "It was completely rude and utterly out of line. I have no excuse…" A warm finger stopped his flow of words.

The air suddenly intensified. He realized that she was still in his arms, though she made no intention to move. His keen senses all focused on how warm her body was…how soft and yielding was her touch. A fire seemed to burn everywhere they touched, leaving a pleasant tingle.

"It is my fault as much as yours. There wasn't a reason that could justify me…" Her confession faded away. Her eyes stared intently into his. "Did you…how…ummm…how did you change…your eye color?" she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"H-how did you c-change your eye color?" she tried again, stuttering.

"Hush," he reprimanded, not paying attention. His mind was elsewhere. Unconsciously, he leaned in closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. Her breaths were coming quick and shallow; her heart beating two times its normal rhythm. He was no better as he leaned even closer…

"Bella! Where are you, honey?" The voice, though not sharp, was enough to start the pair. As if just noticing their proximity with each other, they jumped apart; both muttering incoherent excuses and sorry's; both feeling a ghostly tingle where they were touching before. Bella blushed bright red.

"I-I have t-to see what s-she wants," she muttered quietly, avoiding his gaze, before running down the hall where a stone wolf was sitting. Edward stared at her retreating figure, feeling strangely dissatisfied. His heart seemed to twitch in his chest and he had a sudden urge to chase after her, hold her, and finish what they didn't finish…though he himself had no idea what it was that he felt they didn't finish. He glared at his mother for interrupting…something; she gave him a wolfish grin and a quick wink.

Bella avoided him the rest of the day. That night though, when she fell deep asleep, Edward slipped into her bedroom, listening to her deep breathing; barely noting the fact that he felt satisfied somehow for the fist time since that morning.

* * *

**So yes...they didn't have that much of a conversation after their night of music, but be assured that they both have very fond memories of the night and that it may come into play sometime later ;) Review!  
**

**Cathy**


	5. Small Beginnings

**(A/N): I had planned to update earlier, but I was delayed by some of my other pursuits...such as revamping the ebtwisty9 homepage and getting the javascript to work properly in the different browsers and etc. I think it looks cool...but there's still nit-picky stuff I have to tidy up.**

**I want to put it here that I stink at writing the middle chapters of the story. I tend to put too much stuff or too little, and this isn't an exception. Therefore, I'm very sorry if it rushes too much or seems very dull...I'm still practicing :). --lol that sounds so formal :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Small Beginnings**

"Edward?" a soft voice murmured dreamily. Edward's head suddenly snapped up, staring at the bed from his rocking chair. His breathing became quick…maybe she had actually woken up for once…?

But no. Bella slept on as if nothing had happened. Her innocent expression graced with a pure angelic smile made his heart clench with unintelligible emotions. His mind wandered. It had been nearly a week since he had begun slipping into her bedroom at night…a long week of short-lived periods of happiness – of times when his lonely dark sky seemed to suddenly light up with brightness and warmth.

His eyes had changed – he knew it. When he passed the rare shiny surface unveiled by a thick layer of dust, he noticed that his eyes were no longer the bright heady red he had known so well. Rather, it was more golden in color – like a field of ripe wheat with only the slightest hint of red taint. His entire demeanor had changed, according to Emmett.

"_You look different," Emmett had said. "Happier…less miserable. Thinking more up here," he pointed to his head, "rather than with your carnivorous instincts."_

"_I do?" Edward had replied._

"_Yes. Would I say otherwise?" Emmett paused. "Need anyone to talk to?"_

"_No."_

"_You know who to turn to if you do." Giving Edward a bear hug, Emmett padded away. Half way to the door, he turned back. "If it works, you'd've caught yourself a wonderful girl and me a wonderful sister-in-law!" He winked before running away, laughing; skillfully dodge the hail of pillows Edward had thrown him._

A quiet whimper brought him out of his thoughts. Deep gasping breaths caught his attention to where Bella was thrashing on the bed. Blankets tangled around her, bringing her nearly immobile as she continued to fight against the holds.

Not knowing what he was doing, Edward knelt by the bed, taking one of her hands in his, drawing lazy patterns on her palm in an attempt to calm her. Her knuckles, which were white from clutching the blanket, were now grabbing his hand in a tight hold. He was mildly surprised by the strength in her grip.

"No…Don't…don't leave me…" she was saying, gasping as tears streamed from her tightly shut eyelids.

"Shh," he cooed, hesitantly stroking her tearstained cheeks. She leaned into his touch, murmuring incoherent words. Her breathing slowed as she stopped thrashing. But when Edward moved to untangle her from her covers, she suddenly started gasping and crying again.

"Don't leave me….stay…stay here," she whispered, frantically searching for something – anything to hold on to.

He reached for her hand. She quickly grabbed it and held it to her as is she would never let go – as if her life depended upon it, softly whispering things over and over again. He used his free hand to rearrange the covers that were choking her.

Gently, he caressed her face, tracing a thumb over her closed, yet restless, eyelids and now-peaceful features. The warmth and softness from just touching her were doing massive havoc on his still heart and already muddled emotions. And there he sat for the rest of the night, lost in the light of the innocent girl before him…lost in the warm soft feel of her skin against his cold hard one…lost in the jumble of feeling she had awoken in him…just completely and utterly lost.

----------

Bella woke up very early in the morning to the songs of the morning birds. Spring had arrived in full. When she sat up, her hands and cheek tingled pleasantly, reminding her of the beautiful shimmering angel in her dream – the angel who had saved her from evil monsters. Although her dreams changed scenes way too often for her to count, the angel had stayed with her, lighting her world in its glow and warding off the bad dreams.

Shaking off the nagging feeling that her angel was actually _here_ with her, she wrapped herself in a thin shawl and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Once done cleaning up, though, she slipped outside.

The estate of Kimberley never appeared to be a 'haunted' castle in the bright rays of the sun. The white stony walls of the buildings were crawled over with ivies and climbing roses. Although most of these plants were still alive, all needed a good preening and plenty of care. The neglect cast upon the land made it seem more like an abandoned, yet enchanting, castle.

Behind the castle was a crumbling garden that still sported vestiges of its once-greatness. Scented grass and perennial flowers littered the fertile soil. Trees of roses rose up to ten feet or even taller, its branches drooping with flowers of all colors. Several small jasmine bushes, however, seemed to need some help removing the massive dandelions around them. They were small and shaggy, though their flowers were still beautiful as ever.

Free time was something Bella had in plenty. She only found a few torn and tattered books here and there that she would read by a small glowing fire in a large living room some nights, but never enough for an entire day of reading. Consequently, the piano was not an option because she always attracted Edward to her side. The confusion of feelings she felt for him was not always welcome. That leaves sewing and gardening. Since the castle seemed to be lacking threads and Bella found it too boring to spend an entire day threading needles and stitching, gardening was the most logical choice.

Nearby, she found a small garden shed, filled with well-kept tools. The shed seemed to be water-proof. None of the tools had a single hint of rust. Every single one was bright as new. Puzzling over this discovery, Bella set to work de-weeding the garden, enjoying the songs of the birds around her and the scents of the early flowers that swirled the air.

It was late that afternoon when she had the idea. She had discovered a patch of very fertile soil, now weed-less. She had a sudden urge to plant some pumpkins. It was kind of late, it being in mid-May, but pumpkins grow fast and taking care of them would give her something to do.

----------

"Pumpkins, eh?" asked Emmett. Rosalie scoffed. "Do you think they can grow to be one of them giant ones that's as big as me?"

"Depends on the kind, I guess," offered Jasper, curled up by the fire.

Esme burst into the room, holding a small package between her teeth. Dropping it in Bella's outstretched hand, she said, "Here you go. These are the quick-growing pumpkin seeds. Apparently, the package says that these can grow to be quite big…though they never specified _how_ big…" She grinned. "But, we'll leave you to your pumpkins."

With a wink, everyone except Jasper and Alice left. They looked at each other, wanting to say something, their eyes filled with unasked questions. Their mouths opened and shut. They decided against telling, and left without another word, leaving Bella confused and alone.

Little did she know that she was not alone. She was rarely ever alone ever since she formally introduced herself to Edward that night. He followed her and watched over her until she became his obsession…something he seemed to need more than anything in the world. He needed to know that she was safe, needed to know if she was faring okay; needed to see her, touch her, and even kiss her though he could only satisfy the first readily. Most of all, he needed to know everything about her, but he was alone too long to remember how to truly hold a conversation. The few times he had stepped out of his hiding place, the moment was always too awkward and the air too tension-filled to do or say anything.

His family was really supportive of him throughout the entire ordeal, giving him space and advice when he needed them. Even the normally self-obsessed Rosalie helped him, and that fact surprised him to no end.

Starting that day, Edward secretly helped Bella whenever he could. Weeding the garden in the early mornings just before she woke up; mixing the batter for pancakes and muffins under Esme's instructions to make breakfast; slipping various books away from the enormous library and leaving them where she could easily find them. He never knew exactly what he wanted from her. Oh, yes, he knew he wanted to touch her, to see her and kiss her without a moment of awkwardness, but there was something more he desired as well. Something more than just wishing she could return the feelings of his obsession. He wanted to be loved by this wonderful yet unusual woman he was beginning to love. Heck…he was in love already, but he just didn't know (or didn't want to acknowledge) that he was.

It was wishful thinking on his part, he thought to himself, to even consider the fact that he could be loved. He had done numerous wrongs, one of which was the cause of Bella's nearly daily nightmares. It seemed as if she missed her father very much and always dreamed that something terrible was going to happen because she was not there to take care of him. From what he had learned, the sheriff's wife had died when Bella was very young, and he never quite recovered from the shock. Yet, Edward had separated him from the only person in the world he now lived for. It was no wonder Bella dreamed such terrible nightmares…

Bella had given up practically all hope of ever seeing her father again, though her dreams were haunted with brutal images of her father nowadays. Her guardian angel was always there to calm her and make everything seem okay, but deep inside, she knew, her father would not survive much longer if she did not go home. The fact tore her heart apart, leaving her battered and helpless.

However, this did not stop her from being enchanted by all the small favors Edward had done. Yes, she knew that the extra unknown helper was Edward ever since she caught him outside weeding the garden one early morning and then quietly followed him to the kitchen where he followed Esme's instructions on how to add icing to a muffin.

It showed a different side of him. His eyes were now the color of melted gold – shining bright as the sun when he stared at her. She shuddered when she recalled her last meeting with him…

_She was running down the hall, chasing after the pale blue hair ribbon that the naughty Charles had stolen right from her hair! Corridor after corridor, she followed until she ran headfirst into Edward, knocking the both of them down._

"_I'm so sorry…Charles stole my ribbon and…" Bella gestured wildly, words failing her as she stared into the two pools of smoldering melted gold. Her thoughts left her unwillingly as she drowned._

"_Would it happen to be this one?" he held out her hair ribbon for her to examine. She gasped._

"_How did you…how did he…what…" she tried to find words, but he placed a finger over her lips, stopping her incoherent flow. His touch made her lips tingle pleasantly._

"_Does it matter?" he asked, his voice low and musical, flowing with beautiful cadence, softer than velvet._

_She shook her head, still staring into his bright topaz eyes, feeling her heart beat speed up._

"_Would you have dinner with me tonight?" he blurted out unthinkingly. His eyes suddenly widened. Whether it was in shock at what he had said or why he had done that, only heaven knows. "I mean…um…I don't…" This time, Bella stopped his words, her touch sending uncontrolled shivers and thrills down his spine._

"_Okay," she said simply. Edward nodded, his eyes glazing over. As if in a trance, he took her hand and placed a fluttering kiss on her knuckles before sprinting down the hallway out of sight, taking her ribbon with him. Bella smiled and blushed bright red.  
_

That was this morning, and she had agreed to his request as if in a dream. She truly was not afraid of him unless he decided to throw a temper tantrum, but it made no sense to her. When he stared her like that, it was as if he was begging her – as if she was the most wanted person in the world. He had this way of making her feel so special even though she was just as plain as any other girl.

Bella grunted softly with the effort of carrying two full buckets of water from the kitchens to her pumpkin patch. It had been nearly a month since Esme found the seeds, and the vines of the plants were already thicker than her thumb and growing to be over two feet long. Work always took her mind away from confusing thoughts and feelings, she thought. She must work on her garden – bringing it back to its original glory. Work, work, work…

And that was exactly what she did, not realizing the busy castle inhabitants preparing, very clumsily, a dinner feast; decorating the sad castle back into its original happiness and selecting the best clothing for the two very special people.

* * *

**I think this chapter is of the rushed sort. I didn't plan for it all to come out this fast. At the rate I'm going now...I think I have at most 10 more chapters left. Review!**

**--Cathy**


	6. A Date to Remember

**(A/N): Hiya! Hmm...well...the song in this chapter is called "Something There" in the Beauty and the Beast movie from Disney. I like it muches :). If you want to hear it, just click on the link in my profile ;). Also, I just want to claim that the beginning was terrible for me to write...I had to write the first half in like nine different sittings, but the last half was done in like half an hour...don't ask :). **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Date to Remember**

"So what do I do again?" asked Edward for the umpteenth time, pacing around the room in the late afternoon light.

Alice sighed loudly. "Edward, you come in _dressed nicely_ and greet her most _politely_. And then, you pull out her chair for her and allow her to be seated before you get seated yourself. Dining…er…praise the food you are given and make small chatter…Edward!" Alice suddenly shouted. "Are you even listening? Edward! EDWARD! Stop pacing and start listening!"

Oblivious to Alice's rant, Edward continued pacing around the small parlor, muttering incoherent words under his breath. Jasper, who was curled up on a sofa, rolled his eyes and said, "Seriously, why are we telling you all the etiquette of politeness and dinning when you've learned it just as Emmett and I learned it? Come on, Edward, you _have_ to remember something about all those manners the manners tutor taught us!" He chuckled. "Remember that time when we practiced pulling out chairs for that one lady what's-her-name…Jessica, I think. She didn't think we were pulling the chair _out_ for her so she sat just as we were pulling out the chair and managed to sit on air…"

Edward remembered that…he remembered that quite well. Amusement washed over him as the unremembered memory played across his eyes…

_"I present to thee, Lady Jessica of London," the messenger said proudly, bowing the lady through. Lady Jessica was a very short and young lass who obviously thought very highly of herself. Her nose high up in the air and her chin almost perpendicular to the flat floor, she made quite a sight  
_

_Her first fault was her pride. Edward never liked self-obsessed pride. In an effort to get rid of that 'air' around her that seemed to say 'I'm so perfect, all the men wants to grovel at my feet', Edward inconspicuously tossed a small ball of yarn across the floor. With perfect timing, the ball landed in the Lady's path. Luck did the rest. Lady Jessica's four-inch-high heels were caught with the yarn, unbeknownst to her. Peanut, who had suddenly taken an interest in the mysteriously 'bouncing' yarn went to investigate, had caused the Lady to land on her rear end in the most indignant manner possible  
_

_But, apart from losing some of her dignity, Lady Jessica acted as if nothing had happened. Dinner rolled around. Edward, who was sixteen at the time, had to pull out the chair for the Lady and seat her, as was customary in his small kingdom. Lady Jessica, being high-nosed and conceited as she was, had flirted in the most annoying way possible with Edward although he was two years her junior. Wishing to revenge her annoying attitude, he pulled out the chair only a little – barely enough for the lass to squeeze through. However, when the chairs were pushed in, he pulled his out. His excuse was that he didn't give the Lady enough room to stand before the chair…and he got away with it  
_

_Lady Jessica was quite scarred for life when she left for London the next day. It was quite a sight – her attempts to continue being pompous where dampened by her embarrassment in front of the royal family. She didn't know what to do, and literally fled from Kimberley._

Edward's memory receded, the image of the fleeing Jessica replaced by an incessant waving paw.

"Perhaps we should knock his head with a shovel," Rosalie was saying. "He seemed so out of it."

"I'm not out of it and I'd prefer my head stays away from an attacking shovel, Rosalie," Edward replied, shaking his head furiously. "And, as much as you might need the exercise, Alice, I'd also prefer you to stop waving at me with your paw and maybe practice on someone else. I'm sure Jasper would really appreciate it." He smiled in amusement. Jasper snorted.

"Nah, I'd rather my nap undisturbed by crazy paws," he smirked. Alice harrumphed indignantly. Just then, a clock struck five in the afternoon. There was a moment of complete silence before chaos ensued. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme ran outside in record time, dragging a completely confused Bella inside while the males dragged a protesting Edward into the depths of the castle.

Bella never had a chance to escape. She was 'tossed' here and there while Alice, Esme, and Rosalie took turns trying to apply her make-up, picking out the perfect dress and matching accessories, and forcing Bella to put them on under the threat that one of the boys would tie her down so they could do it themselves.

When all was finished nearly two hours later, Bella was towed to a floor-length mirror. She was dressed very simply: her hair was tumbling naturally down her back in large cascading curls; her large innocent eyes were enhanced by the slightest touch of eye shadow; her usually pale skin was tinted the slightest of red blush, making it look more delicate. As for her dress, it was a floor-length puffed-up yellow ball gown. The yellow-green sash-like belt hugged her skinny waist and trailed into a graceful bow at the small of her back. The dress itself had delicate flowers embroidered into its various hems and collars. Lace-trimmed and intricate, it brought out the shine in her hair and twinkle in her eyes. A small topaz pendant hung on a silver chain on her neck with matching earrings. Alice claimed that Edward would faint if he could.

----------

As the bells tolled seven, Bella and Edward stepped into the grand ballroom through opposite staircases that joined in the middle. He bowed and she curtsied, both smiling with unknown joy and both shaking with nervousness on the inside. When Edward offered his arm, she took it without a word and descended the last of the staircases together.

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before _

The ballroom was in its full splendor that night. All of its twenty-five glorious chandeliers were lit with bright white candles, casting flickering light onto the exquisite decoration of streamers. They sat across from each other on the sides on a long table big enough to seat fifty.

Dinner was quiet. Only the clatter of plates and utensils on bowls disturbed the booming silence. Edward ate little, always staring at Bella, discovering that the golden color of his eyes also meant he had to eat regular food as well as drink blood. In his eyes, Bella had never been more beautiful, more tempting. Her dress brought out the best in her, highlighting her best features in a way that made Edward's breaths quicken and made his heart twitch in heavenly ways.

Bella was no better. The sight of Edward in a dark blue tailored suit – so formally dressed seemed to have made him refined. He was no longer a merciless cannibalistic monster, but rather just Edward Cullen, a handsome gentleman that had a knack of making her thoughts go a-flying.

When the plates were cleared away, silence turned into tension. Bella tried to stare everywhere but Edward, though she had the distinct feeling that he was watching her every move. Sighing now and then, Bella played with her fingers, wondering how things got this awkward.

Finally frustrated and nervous to the point of no return, Bella blurted, "Let's dance." Edward snapped his head up.

"What?"

"I said, 'let's dance'." Stepping away from the table, she took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the ballroom. "You do know how, yes?" Edward shook his head as if in a daze. Nearby, a thud was heard as if someone was banging his or her head against the wall. "No matter, just follow my steps."

As if on cue, the flowing melody of a simple waltz floated into the air. The awkward couple stumbled around the ballroom, Bella trying to lead but failing miserably; Edward trying to follow but always feeling as if he was the wrong part. There were times when both were near-collapsing on top of each other and other times when they were knocking into each other so badly it was causing Bella bodily harm. When the last notes fled away, Bella wanted to hide. It was the most terrible dance she ever had.

Thinking it was over, she turned away, repeating to herself not to run over and over again. Nearby, there was another thud. Just as she was about to disappear through the door, a cold hand grabbed hers. Bella whirled around, suddenly finding herself staring into Edward's golden eyes.

_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before _

Hands still connected, they stared at each other, as if trying to dig for unknown secrets – examining each other's souls. Tension peeked as both had an urge to touch the other but neither knew what to do about it. A small breeze came through the door, flinging several curls out of place. Hesitantly, Edward tucked them away, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin. Bella's breath became a little shallow.

"Dance with me," he said hoarsely, his voice melodic. "Just dance…"

She mutely nodded, allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor again. The soft voices of a string quartet filled the room as Edward led her into a sarabonde. This time, however, there was no stumbling. He twirled her around the room, doing a spin here, a toss-up there, a tumbler and a hop. It was different – much different – than their last one. This was filled with grace while the other with clumsiness. Footsteps barely making a sound, the pair practically flew around the room until he surprised her with a low dip at the end.

Bella curtsied, her face warming up in a blush while Edward bowed, his expression shocked.

"I know how to dance," Edward marveled just as Bella said, "You know how to dance."

"Since when?" they both asked at the same time. Nearby, someone was abusing her forehead again.

"You just found out," Bella answered when Edward said, "I just found out."

"Stop saying what I say!" again, at the same time. The pair stared into each other's eyes. There were several forehead-abusers doing their forehead-abusing job. Then without warning, Edward laughed, his musical laughter bouncing off the walls. Bella joined him a few moments later, and the two collapsed into an ungraceful heap.

The clock struck eight-thirty when the giggling finally stopped. He led her outside into the warm night air, watching as the last of the sun disappeared behind the horizon, leaving behind millions and billions of other stars to light up the sky. Stopping in a small meadow at the far end of Kimberley, Edward suddenly dropped down to the soft grass, pulling Bella haphazardly down with him.

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

"And that's the Big Dipper, always pointing to the Little Dipper which always leads to the North Star," Bella said, pointing to a cluster of stars in the sky.

"No way! I always thought they call it Ursa Major or the Big Bear and Ursa Minor or the Little Bear!" Edward cried in disbelief. "They can't make that many changes in a century!"

"Silly Edward," Bella giggled. "They're the just different names for the same thing…I just call them the dippers…but whatever floats your boat…" She shrugged, which earned her a playful yet indignant nudge.

"They shouldn't give a group of stars so many names," Edward grumbled softly.

"Does Edward need a kiss?" Bella teased, still giggling, before stopping suddenly in mid-giggle, just realizing what she said. "I…er…um…"

"Real eloquent," he commented. "Yes."

"What?!"

"Yes, Edward needs a kiss," he said with a small teasing tone and a smile.

Bella sat up and lightly pecked him on the nose. "Does little Eddie feel a better now?" she cooed. Edward's face scrunched up in mock-horror, though his eyes twinkled with badly-hid amusement.

"Is little Bella getting bugged by those meanie mosquitoes?" he cooed back, watching as Bella unconsciously slapped away some little critters. She stuck her tongue out at him before running back into the castle, laughing all the while.

"Catch me if you can!" her voice flew into his ears.

"Not fair!" he shouted back before sprinting at full speed after her.

She had gotten more than a fair head start. When he finally caught her, even with the help of super-speed and all, she had just made it to the living room. He leaped for her, wrapping her in a safe cocoon as he landed on the nearest sofa, laughing the whole way.

"Nice going, slow-poke!" she said, her eyes dancing in the light of the warm fire.

Their eyes caught – gold staring into innocent brown, unknowingly closing the space between them until their noses touched.

And then, with only the slightest of hesitance, Edward closed the remaining space. In the flickering light of the fire that warm evening, a lad and a lass shared a simple, yet very sweet kiss.

They broke apart after a moment. He watched as her face heated up in a scarlet blush. He knew he would have blushed as well if he could. "I…um…good night," she said, her voice a faint whisper. In a rustle of skirts, she left. Edward closed his eyes and sighed, but froze when he felt her soft lips brushing against his forehead. His eyes snapped open to reveal a smiling and blushing Bella before she ran away to her room.

_Well, who'd have thought?  
Well, bless my soul  
Well, who'd have known?  
Well, who indeed?  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
It's so peculiar.  
Wait and see  
There may be something there that wasn't there before _

And his eyes closed to leave his mind reveling in his new-found feelings and host a new stampede of memories.

* * *

**I thought the ending was fluttery. Sighs. Review!**

**--Cathy**


	7. Interlude 1 and Library

**(A/N): Okay, I think I really should stop procrastinating on this story. I'll tell you the sad news that I may not have much time to continue this story once school starts in mid-August. I have the last chapter written (or nearly written), so if it gets to the point, I will post up the ending and leave my writing be until the spring of 2008, but I will now try to update faster to get this story done.**

**Now, onto another topic. There are three 'interludes' in the entire story that sets up my upcoming main conflict. The first part of this chapter is the first of the three. I'll be sorry to say that the ever-so-infamous James and Victoria are most likely not going to be in this story...but I'll inform you guys if I suddenly find a good role for them. Right now, I don't have one  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Interlude 1 and Glorious Library**

Forks, a city of livelihood, laughter, and jolliness, was now in despair. Crimes raged within the city limits like nothing before. From a bustling and hustling town with market at the bazaar once a week and cheerful taverns, it dwindled to a shadowy place that no one even comes out to. Children were no longer seen playing and laughing in the streets. Only robbers and killers played there now. The place always seemed deathly quiet.

All this happened because the police chief was eerily quiet and ill. There was no better person as chief than Charlie, but he was never quite the same since his daughter 'mysteriously' disappeared several months ago. He mourned for her greatly; in fact, the entire town mourned for her cheerful demeanor and shining aura. Her eyes always twinkled to bring laughter, and the children liked her to read for them, for her voice was rich and melodic.

Ever since her loss though, the chief let so many crimes go unpunished, no one knew what to do anymore. He went to the hollow and dim taverns, got drunk, and then fell asleep back home, only to repeat the process over and over again. There was no other word for it: their beloved chief had become an alcoholic to escape his miseries.

And even as crime rates increased dramatically, the chief simply closed an eye and let everything go. People tried to console the chief, but he threw them a tantrum and booted them all out, literally, after telling them that they didn't understand.

Jacob Black and Mike Newton were also sad as well. Infatuated as they were with girls, especially Bella, the new look of town made them unable to be the "womanizers" their reputation holds. It shocked them to no end that there was no 'decent' woman to swoon at their feet several times a day.

The point was, the town of forks was in despair. As the old wise men say, "Only time would tell how all this will turn out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella woke up early the next morning, realizing that the sun had finally showed its face. The bright yellow-orange ball of light arduously climbed its way above the horizon, its rays spreading into the countryside like the blooming of a flower. Majestic and full of dignity, the sun slowly rose.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a soft voice behind her said. Bella twirled around to see Edward leaning lazily on the doorframe, just out of the sun's reach.

"Yes," she murmured. Silence followed as they watched the sunrise, saw how the scattered clouds lit up yellow, orange and red as torches held high in greeting for the new day. Until, reluctantly, the two turned away from the beauty.

"Come for breakfast," Edward said, awkwardly breaking the silence. Bella nodded quietly, gesturing him to wait, before half walking, half running into the bathroom.

Moments later, Bella came out dressed in only a silken dress robe, her hair totally soaked through, and humming lightly to herself. Unsure how to make of this, Edward turned politely away and coughed, although his mind was reeling and spinning. She gasped in surprise, as if suddenly realizing that there was another person in the room. Blushing from head to toe, she practically sprinted into the large walk-in closet, where it seemed as if she had ran into a padded wall. There were muffled sounds of soft cursing before she emerged wearing a light sundress, still blushing furiously and avoiding his gaze at all costs.

Breakfast was set when the pair arrived at the kitchens. The food was filling – hot sausages, muffins and milk, though the air was awkwardly quiet. Neither looked at the other, though both could feel the 'sneaky' glances they received.

It was only when Alice arrived banging a wooden spoon on a metal pot had the silence been shattered with an explosion of sound. A moment of shocked silence ensued, followed immediately by Rosalie's screech. "ALLLLLLICCCCCCE!" she hissed, storming into the room. The sound of Rosalie's distress brought Emmett charging in. Alice, who was now making a pile of her pots and pans, was knocked into her meticulously made tower. The loud noise and Alice's indignant shout brought Jasper charging at Emmett. Thus started a wrestling match on the kitchen floor.

In the midst of the mess, Edward and Bella were standing; watching everything with amusement. Small smiles curled their lips, but when their eyes suddenly locked, both broke into a fit of giggles and chuckles that soon turned into full-fledged laughter. Their cheerful mirth suddenly stopped the fighting. Jasper's paw was inches from slapping Emmett's snout. The sudden silence was deafening.

The animals looked at each other for a moment, grinning devilishly at each other. Bella's eyes went wide as she caught on. A stunned moment passed. Edward and Bella took one last look at each other and shouted, "Run!" just as they others screamed, "Charge!"

And that they did. Edward dragged Bella along the dark corridors, zipping through them and always making sharp cuts when he could; Bella following along to the best of her ability. A stampede was following them…how could they not run for their lives? Up this staircase, down the other one, a left at that hallway, full sprint down this one. Always laughing, always running…until Edward pulled Bella into two consecutive sharp cuts to the right and into a closed room with only a small window at the far end.

Edward leaned on the closed door, hardly winded while Bella gasped, taking in big gulps of the blessed air.

"That was close," he said, trying to figure out where they were.

"Yes," Bella agreed between gasps. "Where are we now?"

"I think we're in the second floor servants' quarters." He paused. "Would you like a personalized tour of the castle as we try to escape ambush?"

"Don't see why not," she answered, giggling.

Always keeping quiet in case of unexpected surprise attacks, Edward led her throughout the castle, taking his secret shortcuts and paths when they reached one. They traveled across the inconspicuous sky-bridge that arched over the grand ballroom, through a skinny hidden staircase that led from a small back-kitchen all the way to just in front of the 'King Suite' of the castle, down another corridor that somehow ended up directly in front of Edward's room, and into a long never-ending hallway that seemed to circle around the perimeter of the entire castle.

By the end, Bella was a little dizzy from all the secret paths that Edward showed her, but very wise, indeed, on how many different 'secret' ways the castle held. An hour later, and Edward was still not done.

"Just a little farther," he urged a tired Bella along, tugging gently on her sleeve like a playful little child.

Bella sighed, appeasing. "Oh, alright," she mumbled.

Her efforts were not un-awarded. For, at the end of a long stretch of a door-less hallway was a giant double-door. When Edward threw the door open, blinding light flooded inside. When her eyes readjusted, she gasped at the sight. Behind the enormous doors lie an enormous ancient library, filled to the brim with books. Categories were labeled – fantasy, myths, records, information, and so on. Giant stained-glass windows shed multi-colored sunlight while five enormous fireplaces at the sides gave warmth and light for nighttime readings. Candle holders were placed at strategic points so that, when lit, the library would look like an enchanted citadel at night while still providing enough light to read the titles of every single book.

The shelves themselves were amazing. Ceiling-high shelves lined the walls, and they progressed gradually lower and lower until only knee-high in the middle. Walkways and clearings were placed near the windows and the fireplace to spread light and warmth throughout. The library was circular in shape, most likely occupying an entire tall tower. From the doorway, wide steps led to the middle of the room where comfy chairs and pillows lie in a heap directly in the sun's rays. From above, the large room would look like a miniature amphitheater.

In the very middle of the domed ceiling hung one crystalline chandelier where it seemed that thousands of candles hung. Right above the center 'comfy zone', it was meant to provide extra light should anyone need it, though how it was going to light up was still a mystery.

She walked through the aisles between bookshelves, fingering volumes here and there, enchanted by both the layout and the sheer size of the library. Finally, she arrived in the center where the sun shined. She looked back to where Edward was, still in the shadows of the doorway.

"Come here," she called softly, still awed. And slowly, but surely, Edward walked down the wide steps, making his way to the circle of light in the center, stopping just short of the sun's direct reaches, his skin giving of a faint glow.

"Do you promise not to run?" he asked, nervous and unsure. Bella cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but gave her promise. He took a deep breath and stepped in the path of the sun.

If Bella thought the library was beautiful before, now it was heavenly. Edward's skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sun. His luminosity reflected to the hidden crystalline structures within the bookshelves, bringing the entire library alight with sparkling glory. Yet, the library's newfound glory was lost upon Bella as she stared at him. He slowly laid down on one of the couches, the sun forever shining upon him. Bella sat in a pile of pillows beside him, fingering his veins and arteries, tracing them with a slight tremor in her hands as if she was afraid that he would disappear.

"Aren't you afraid?" Bella shook her head in reply.

"Shocked and amazed, more like," she replied quietly, staring into his melted golden eyes. Then, as if warning him, she slowly leaned down until her head was placed right above his still heart. There was no sound other than his deep breathing. "You're technically not alive."

"No…more like frozen in time while everything else speeds around me until my curse is broken…at least, that's what I hope will happen," he said, his chest vibrating with his voice.

"And, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice barely a whisper carried like a soft feather in the still air.

Neither was sure how long they stayed in that position, snuggled together as the sun made its journey across the sky. By night though, Bella's stomach complained about not being fed for the entire day, growling quite frequently, much to her embarrassment. Edward just chuckled at her expense and led her to the kitchens where the two prepared a simple dinner from chicken stew and various noodles.

Outside, unbeknownst to the couple inside, Esme and Carlisle sat watching in the shadows.

"It's quite amazing how much fun a young pair can have while cooking," said Carlisle with much amusement, watching a particular food fight that ended with Edward having long white noodle-hair and Bella getting noodle-highlights. Beside him, Esme agreed.

"Our boy is growing up!" she cried in a mock-tearful voice. She grinned, resting her head on Carlisle's neck. "_There may be something there that wasn't there before_," she whispered into the air as inside the kitchen, Edward suddenly pulled Bella into a sloppy, yet gentle kiss.

* * *

**Yay for kisses and sweetness! So yes, another sweet chapter. I believe that the next chapter would have a little more action to it and the chapter after that would most likely include another interlude. I'm guessing perhaps another...let's see...about 7 or so chapters**.** Oh, and I never really planned for the 'meadow' scene to suddenly be set in the library...that was very unplanned, but I kind of like the results of it. Anyways, review!**

**--Cathy**


	8. Getting Lost

**(A/N): I know I promised action this chapter, but I kinda misjudged how much I needed to write to set somethings up...so the set-up is all here...but the actual action part is next chapter. I have to say, though, that I like the very beginning and the almost-ending part of this chapter the best. The middle part stinks in my opinion...and the ending isn't really a real ending since I kinda did a 'ini-mini-meini-mo' on it.  
**

**Special thanks to Annilaia who gave me the idea for the basic plotline for this and next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Getting Lost…**

"Dark and damp…dark and damp," muttered Bella under her breath as she tried to find Edward while not getting lost at the same time. "So…musty…there should be flowers and lighter about…this would not do…" she continued before resuming her previous chant.

Not realizing where she was going, she turned a corner and smacked into a very hard body. The next thing she knew, she was holding on to a pair of cold arms for dear life.

"Now, where are you going?" chuckled Edward as he steadied her and began dragging her down the dark corridors.

"Trying to find you," was the mumbled reply.

"And?"

"And wondering if you could let me go into the forest for some fresh air." Edward came to a sudden halt.

"You are not going to the forest alone," he said, his voice low with such authority that Bella's eyes widened.

"_You_ need to lighten up. The castle's dark enough without your bad moods." She poked him in the chest, emphasizing every word.

"And _I_ am not going to just _release_ you into the forest. There are dangers there that are worse than me!"

Bella stared innocently at Edward, her eyes wide; her shoulders slumped almost unnoticeably in defeat. His warm yet hard gaze bore into hers. It took all she had not to flinch. A moment later, his eyes softened. "If you have to go, then I'll come with you," he said softly. "Meet me at the front door when you're ready."

Her demeanor immediately brightened. Her happiness was not lost on Edward. He smiled widely in reply, surprised when she jumped up to give him a big hug. Then, she disappeared down the hallways.

How she managed to move that fast, he did not know, but by the time he arrived at the front doors, she was already there, fidgeting with her fingers, clearly impatient. Upon sighting him, she grabbed his hand and practically pulled him outside into the warm summer morning. The sun was already very high in the sky, but the air still had a faint breeze hinting that last night was chilly indeed.

Like a small child, Bella ran down the footpath to the edge of the forest, twirling around and singing nursery tunes. Often, she skipped ahead of Edward for a while, only to return, laughing and making him dance, before running away again.

"Bella!" he called to her once they neared the forest. "You can go in only if you stay by my side the entire time. No running off." She acted as if she hadn't heard him, but when he was about to repeat himself, she replied with a nonchalant "yes".

Yet, true to her word, she stayed dutifully by Edward. Her previous joy and childishness suddenly dissipated when she entered the forest. Her serene expression and suddenly-serious attitude unnerved him. Both stayed silent as the forest birds called and chirped.

"I thought the curse dictates that you can't go outside of Kimberley," she suddenly stated.

"Kimberley estate is larger than just that tiny little round clearing around the castle, you know," he replied. "It includes much of the forest. I will know when I take my first step outside the estate."

"How? What happens?"

"The curse isn't a strict one. I _can_ walk away from Kimberley if I so wished, but I would become both physically and emotionally sick. I won't die; but I would be under the most painful and torturous of torture until I return. And then, the farther I stray, the more…_ill_…I get until I'm basically incapacitated."

"And you know this because…?"

"Bella," he suddenly stopped. Bella whipped around to look at him. "Do you seriously think that I haven't tried running away from this timeless stay in a timeless castle? I tried to run away…tried to build an immunity to this…illness, but every single time, I had to get back because that was the only way I could feel better."

Silence trailed after his words, deafening silence. Even the forest spoke no word…until Bella broke it with her bright laughter. Edward watched indignantly as she laughed so hard that tears brimmed her eyes. He pouted angrily while trying, at the same time, to keep her on her feet as she doubled over in her mirth.

"I don't understand what's so funny," he said grumpily.

"Nor will you," she answered between gasps. "I won't tell you…ever!" She paused to check her laughing fit. "Look! Alice!" she pointed behind him, her eyes twinkling in mischief. He didn't see that though. The time he took to look back and realize that there _was_ no Alice behind him was all she needed to escape his clutches and skip further down the path, mocking him and laughing.

"Hey!" he spluttered as he suddenly noticed that he was tricked. He chased after her. Though he ran at a slightly-faster-than-a-human pace, she learned to weave in and around trees, often tricking even his fast reflexes. Inwardly, he cursed how his inability to read her mind inhibited his actions.

Bella, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Laughing and giggling while attempting to not trip over the numerous stray roots, she never truly figured out how she managed to evade Edward for so long.

And then, she was cornered. Behind her was a shallow hill, slowly rolling down to the banks of a softly singing stream. Edward crouched in front of her, as if ready to pounce the moment she tried to escape. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, as if knowing she had no where to run unless she risk a fall. Silence followed, as if the world was holding its breath. It was broken by Edward's yell as he charged. As if in slow motion, Bella stood, numbed, as his sweet face loomed closer and closer. Just as he was about to reach her, the world was breathing again. With quickness that surprised even Bella herself, she moved aside, pushing herself flat against a nearby tree and watched his beyond-shocked face sail by. She gave a cheery wave as she saw him land in an unceremonious heap and slowly rolled down the hill by the river bank.

Birds called and shrieked; the river sang; but there was no other sound – no other voice. Edward stayed in a sprawled position by the bank, unmoving.

"Edward!" Silence. "Edward? I swear, if this is some kind of a joke, it's not funny!" Still silence. "Edward?"

Suddenly scared for him, she practically ran down the hill to his side, shaking him, apologizing over and over again. Tears brimmed her eyes, gently splashing upon his cheeks as they fell. He was not breathing. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Unbeknownst to Bella, Edward cracked open an eye. In one swift and graceful movement, he picked her up and dumped her in the shallow stream. She came up wet and spluttering, cursing.

"Edward Cullen! That was _not_ funny!" she screamed at him, eating her wet fists on his chest. "You had me worried _sick_, you hear? _Sick_!" Her anger seemed to have suddenly dissipated. She hugged him tight, pulling herself flush against his cold marble body. "I was afraid that you'd died!"

His arms wound around her, effectively enveloping her into his tall frame. Burying his nose into her wet hair, he murmured in a teasing tone, "You knocked the breath out of me…what was I supposed to do other than to try to wrestle my breath back?" She laughed breathily.

"Not my fault you have the _worst_ aim!"

"Huh!" he grunted indignantly. "You know, while I was trying to bargain my breath back, I was thinking…"

"About how to scare me to death, most likely."

"No…stop interrupting. I was thinking that there's something I really wanted to do." She pulled a little away from his embrace, staring into his melted-golden eyes.

"What then?" she breathed, feeling her heart speed up at the heated look he was giving her.

"Shhh…don't speak…it'd ruin the moment," he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Ever so slowly, he turned his head and pressed a feathery kiss to the bottom of her ear, slowly tracing the line of her jaw. There was a whispered 'whoosh' as Bella's breath was 'knocked' out. Being the teaser, when he reached her mouth, he tilted her head and started the same again from the other side.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe," he chuckled softly as she drew in a ragged breath. And then, with the slightest of pressure, he pressed his cold lips to her soft warm ones.

It was as if heaven was singing to them. Their minds and hearts disregarded everything else, only concentrating on the feel of their lips upon each other. When they broke apart, Bella was not the only one having trouble breathing. Heat blossomed on her cheeks. The couple looked awkwardly at each other, both very nervous.

"W-What? Am I that bad?" Edward stuttered softly, looking away.

"N-No…it isn't bad…you aren't bad at all…" she whispered back, blushing even harder. "I l-like it…I like it very much."

Taking in a deep breath, he changed the subject. "We should get back."

"Yes…" came the quiet reply.

The slow walk back to the castle was innocently quiet. Their soft footsteps were barely audible, their breathing slow and relaxed. Neither made a single sound, both were too deep into their own thoughts to notice where they were going.

Unnoticed by either, Bella's quick stride soon placed her in front of Edward until only a shadow could be seen of her. It wasn't until Edward felt the familiar sickening in his stomach that he realized he had walked outside the boundaries of Kimberley and that Bella was no longer beside him. His keen sight could only see a small shadow in the near-distant trees, but that disappeared when she rounded a corner. A rough wind picked up, disturbing and erasing all traces of her scent, but also brought a new one – one that had Edward feel cold and sickened to the bone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low growl suddenly made Bella loose her balance and trip. Coming back into the real world from her thoughts, she realized, with a deadening heart, that Edward was nowhere to be seen. She tried to call out to him, but her voice came out as a hoarse whisper that barely even reached her own ears.

**(A/N: to imagine the scene I'm about to describe better, think of Snow White when she first went into the forest.)**

Night was beginning to settle…the tall healthy trees blocking out nearly all of the light, causing the forest floor to be dark – so dark that she had trouble seeing her hands even when they were right in front of her nose. What little light filtered through the thick canopy offered no respite. Rather, they caused haunting shadows and daunting faces to leer at her, almost smirking in an evil glee.

Slowly, she backed up, stumbling over the unseen roots and bushes, tears slowly running down her face. Shaking with fear, she ran blindly in what she assumed to be the way back, hacking through the underbrush and ignoring each and every single little cut the hidden thorn bushes and whipping branches bestowed upon her.

"Edward! Edward?" she called, almost wishing that he was just hiding somewhere – that everything would be okay. The soft hum of crickets and chirps of the nighttime world greeted her instead of his melodic voice.

Bushes rustled suspiciously everywhere around her. She hugged herself to a tree, only to scream a moment later when she felt something furry scurry around her. "Edward!" she called again. Still, no one answered.

Sobbing, she sat with her back against an old oak, hugging her knees tightly and prayed that everything would be alright.

* * *

**So...the ending was a little skimpy. I had two choices: to write a little more and leave with a cliffy, or to leave it like it is and write everything else in the next chapter. I personally hate cliffys, so I decided to spare you one :). Review! Hmm...I should start bribing...I find that I actually write faster/longer when I give a bribe ;)...but I don't feel like bribing...yet ;) lol. Review!  
**

**--Cathy**


	9. And Getting Found

**(A/N): I kinda changed my original outline by a little bit. You see, I never meant for James and Victoria to actually be in this story, but I had a flash of inspiration when I was daydreaming one day...and now they are part of my main plot :). The song in this chapter's called "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion...the song was almost like a last-minute decision sort of thing. This chapter was lonely without a song, and the only song that kinda-sorta fits the mood (that I know of off the top of my head) is this one...so yeah. Good reading :). **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – …And Getting Found**

The sky rumbled softly, muffled perhaps by the distance that separated the earth and the heavens, silenced by the thick canopy of branches and leaves overhead. Had she been able to see past the thick weaving of the tall plants, Bella could have taken in comfort from the occasional faraway flashes of lightening that streaked across the sky in beautiful bright white, but empty, branches.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on _

Yet, she sat still beneath the tree, whispering to herself that she'll be able to find her way back as long as she can last the night. A silent cold breeze disturbed the otherwise peaceful air, as if forewarning a storm in the future. She hugged her knees tighter around herself as silent tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Questions whizzed in and out of her thoughts – questions that she tried hard to keep away.

Distant rustling and growling suddenly alerted her to the presence of more creatures. At first, she thought it was just the wind and oncoming storm, but when the sounds came closer and closer, she deemed her first guess wrong. Moments passed; she held her breath, only to hear the silence of the forest night and the occasional out-of-place footsteps, growls, and more rustling. Birds called, crickets chirped, others hissed and croaked; but the footsteps padded closer.

Not long later, faint voices floated on the wind – a man and a woman were discussing something. Apparently arguing, their bickering traveled far.

"I'm telling you that _they_ may have done their work…I overheard _them_ talking one day. She's somewhere here – possibly their only hope. All we have to do is find her!" the woman said.

"How do you know _they_ aren't setting you a false trail? Remember the rules? Never kill an innocent and one failed attempt – _just one_ – and we are dead! Just base our reasoning on something _they_ said is not going to help us, for goodness sakes," the man retorted angrily. "Honestly, Victoria, I thought you knew better than that!"

Growls drew nearer as the couple's voices grew louder. Just as the woman, Victoria, was about to say something, one of the growls changed into a piercing bark. Moments following it, everything was silent.

Bella's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she leaned back into the oak tree, as if she wanted the tree to swallow her fully. The anticipating silence only made her more uneasy.

Then, without warning, dark shapes emerged from a nearby thicket. Three of them were dog-like shadows whose eerily bright red eyes shone like ghostly lanterns. Noses to the ground, sniffing and growling, their pearl-white teeth glinted in the reddish light of their eyes.

Closely following them, holding onto long tight leashes, were two humans – a man and a woman. Seemingly to be in their early thirties, both had perfect features that made them immensely beautiful. However, the aura of fear that surrounded them masked this beauty; made them seem like fiends from ends of the Earth. Their eyes glowed a soft red, like their dogs, but paler. The woman's dark red hair seemed to dance like flames in the red light.

Somehow…somehow she knew that these were not to be trusted. However, the fear in their presence seemed to chill Bella to the bone – paralyze her until she could neither scream nor run. A sudden breeze from behind blew her, obscuring her vision with her tousled hair. The woman's head snapped up.

"Ah…," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that bordered on the edge of mocking. "Here you are." She flashed a smile, as if gloating how white her teeth were. The man watched at the side, his dark gaze never leaving Bella.

"I am James," he said. His voice was soft, but carried well in the quiet night air. "You needn't be afraid." There was a hint of irony in his voice.

"No…you don't need to be afraid of us," sneered the woman with a hint of sarcasm. "I am Victoria, dear, and I think it will be honest of me to say that we will be the very last faces you will see." At this, she cackled a high-pitched laugh and let loose the leash she was holding, stepping slowly back behind the now restless dogs. James stood beside her, both faces grinning in an odd satisfaction as the dogs suddenly howled and charged.

It was as if time had slowed down. Bella watched, her eyes wide, as she watched each running step the three dogs took toward her, their tongues lolling, their eyes sparkling with excitement. Her mind scrambled for ways of self-defense. A suddenly image of her snapping the jaw of one dog and using the kicking legs of said dog to defeat the others popped into her mind, almost making her laugh, before it was replaced by reality.

As the lead dog reached her, he pounced, closely followed by his other companions. Instinctively, Bella closed her eyes and ducked, praying that it will be over quickly. There was a furious roar and a sickening crunch as a heavy furry body fell upon her. Apparently, one of the dogs missed and hit the unyielding oak instead. Furiously, she waited, her breaths quick, her heart hammering, for the other two dogs to hit. They never did.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on _

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, struggling to see through the mass of fur and flesh that covered her. She saw Emmett and Jasper rolling on the floor, basically crushing the two other dogs to death with their stony weight. Alice was beside her in a moment, pulling the dead dog off of her. Bella's sudden saviors and her unexpected relief nearly made her collapse.

James and Victoria were nowhere to be seen.

Before she could think, she was swept into a bone-crushing hug from behind. Turning in her embrace, she hugged Edward back, tears leaking into his shirt. She clung to him, all her terror and fear unwound as she sobbed. He held her tightly, pressing soft kisses along her collar bone and into her hair, whispering that he's sorry and comforting nothings into her ear. Not able to take it anymore, she pressed her lips to his, pulling him into a desperate kiss that left both aftershocks.

Pulling a little back from his embrace, she stared into his eyes. There was relief, anger, elation, sadness, and something else that she couldn't place – something that burned and smoldered with raw emotion. A fleeting look of pain flickered as she suddenly remembered his words. _'I won't die; but I would be under the most painful and torturous of torture until I return.'_

"How are you feeling?" she asked, gently caressing his cold cheeks.

"Much better than you, I suppose," he replied with a slight smile.

"Let's go back home, okay?"

"Bella, listen, you have to –" he began, but she hushed him.

"Shh…we'll go home first," she whispered, quiet but determined. He didn't protest. With a simple nod, he scooped her into his arms and ran at lightning speed all the way back to the castle. Feeling a little nauseous, she leaned into his chest, breathing in his smell and closing her eyes; shaking slightly in the aftershocks of fear. The trip back to Kimberley Castle was almost like a heaven in itself.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

And then, it ended. They were suddenly standing in front of the giant castle doors as it creaked open. Edward silently brought her still-shaking body into her room, gently – almost hesitantly and regretfully – lowered her onto the soft bed. She had fallen asleep, but it was clear that her dreams were giving her no respite. As soon as his arms let go of her, she started thrashing, groping for his hand. "Don't go," she whispered fervently. "Stay here…Don't go."

"Shh, Bella," he whispered back, immediately drawing her into his arms again. "I'll be here as long as you want me here…as long as you'll be safe." Then, in the faintest of whispers, he added, "I do love you, Bella. I love you so very much, and I'll do anything to keep you safe…anything…"

Beside him, Bella stirred slightly, almost as if she heard his last confession. He froze for a moment, barely breathing, but she stilled, snuggling closer to his cold body. For the rest of the night, the only sounds were of the two's deep breathing and Bella's occasional sleep-talking.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone_

Bella woke up feeling unreasonably well-rested and peaceful. When she stretched, she felt a hand on her waist tightening; and suddenly realized that she was curled up with someone. Half turning, she yelped when she saw smiling at her. "Good morning, Snow White," he greeted softly, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

The shock and surprise made her loose her balance. The next moment, she somehow rolled off the edge of the bed and landed with a soft thud. Edward's head peeked over the bed, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you usually this clumsy in the morning?" he asked, offering her a hand. She blushed.

Throughout breakfast, lunch, and even dinner that day, Bella put on a nonchalant façade that made her seem as if she had forgotten about the encounter with James and Victoria. She didn't…the truth was, she only wanted to know who they are, but she doubted that the Cullens knew any more than she did. However, the tense family and hushed whispers that ended as soon as she entered a room convinced her otherwise.

Sitting by the fire reading after dinner the next day, Bella couldn't stand it any more. Padding over to where Edward was sprawled on the couch, she sat by him, smiling when he scooted over to make room for her. He seemed awfully distant the last two days. He looked up and smiled back at her, though it seemed almost forced.

"Edward?" she began without preamble, "What do you know of James and Victoria?"

His smile immediately froze. He looked away, as if suddenly made to face unwanted facts. The moments of silence made Bella's heart speed up.

"They are probably the most notorious of a group of special people, more nicely known as Curse Hunters," he whispered, almost unwilling. Bella raised an eyebrow and prompted for more. Edward swallowed uneasily. "Like their name says, they hunt down people with a family curse or any type of curse and try to kill any hope they have for the curse to be broken."

Silence reared its neck and roared.

"They have ways of knowing when a curse is about to be broken." Alice walked into the room, her light topaz eyes staring intently at Edward, almost twinkling with meaning. "They come and kill off hope…James and Victoria does. Many nearly-broken curses continues to live on today because of their evil work."

"Is there nobody to stop them?" Bella asked as the rest of the family filed into the room.

"Their archenemies are what is known as the Angel Hunters – those who seek the person or bring about an event that would break the curse. The only problem is, unlike the Curse Hunters, Angel Hunters are usually only for specific curses. Most of the time, the Angel Hunters won't even know exactly who they are until the curse is broken," Esme answered, curling up by the fireplace.

Everyone seemed to know what question burned on Bella's lips. All eyes pointed to Edward, who looked silly with embarrassment, but also determined. "James and Victoria thinks you are my angel…" he answered, mumbling something else incoherent. His family understood, however, and their reactions were immediate. Alice almost chased her tail in joy (_almost_, because Jasper was in the way); Jasper grinned, but immediately yelped loudly when Alice stomped on his tail; Esme also grinned, her happiness spilling to Carlisle (who mouthed 'Good choice, son'); and Emmett whooped, but lost his balance and landed on Rosalie, who whacked his head. Edward continued to grin sheepishly as Bella looked plain confused and amused.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on _

But the family suddenly stopped in mid-whatever they were doing. Six pairs of eyes stared at Edward and Bella, every pair wide with terror. Edward's complexion abruptly became serious. "No!" he shouted, sitting up.

He looked around frantically, almost seeking some sort of assurance. Standing up, he grabbed Bella by the shoulders and drew her into a desperate hug. Shivers running down his back, body shaking with sudden grief and sadness, he took several deep breaths before steeling himself. "Bella, you have to leave Kimberley. Go as far as you can, don't look back, and don't come back. James and Victoria are hunting you…"

Bella's eyes widened with understanding. A look of determination crossed her features. "Edward Cullen! If you think I'll just leave you here to endure and escape for my life, you've got another think coming."

"They are trackers, hunters – the best there are…heck, they've probably were born with hunting abilities! You have to get away from Kimberley…maybe it'll make them think they've got the wrong person…" Edward trailed off, his body breaking into uncontrollable shivers. "_Please_, Bella, for me." He paused, his golden eyes melting. "I can't live without knowing that you are safe."

Tears ran down her cheeks. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I don't want to go, Edward…I don't want to leave you…" She was hushed by a desperate kiss. Melancholy mingled within the heavenly feeling of being in each other's arms. He could taste her tears.

"Alice and Jasper are barely affected by the sickening that we experience when we go from Kimberley. They can keep you safe…both can go weeks' journey away from Kimberley and still barely feel it," Edward said. Near by, Alice and Jasper nodded. Bella hesitantly nodded her agreement.

"We'll leave right now…we have a much better chance of escaping their watches by night than by day," Jasper put in.

The next hour passed in a blur of commotion. Alice and Esme helped Bella pack her very few belongings as well as retrieving a pouch full of money for their journey. Edward was everywhere and nowhere at once, helping everyone else get rid of all traces that someone had lived here for the past three and a half months. By the end of the hour, Bella was laden with anticipation and dreading every single moment that went by.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

When the moment of farewell finally came, Bella's face was a mess of new and old tears. Crying in Edward's warm embrace for what may be the last time, she clung to him as if she would never let go. He stole two searing kisses; and though he tried to be strong, his eyes betrayed his heartbreak to see her go.

"Stay safe, Bella. That's all I ask of you…stay safe," he said, his voice low and urgent.

"I will come back. I will come back!" she shouted as Alice and Jasper forcefully tugged her away.

When she could barely see him through the darkness, she heard a faint voice. "I love you," it said, carried by the wind. Could it be? More tears streamed down her cheeks. Would she ever get the chance to tell him that she loved him, too? Promising to keep her words, she dried her tears and walked into the forest. Someday…someday she will tell him…but that day is not today.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

* * *

**Okay, several things: First of all, I don't want to make Edward or his family look stupid. They knew about the Hunters all along, but they were kind of in denial, in a sort of way. Edward also kind of wanted some time to build up his courage to tell Bella to go. Nevertheless, things doesn't go as planned, and he told before he was truly ready (thus why Edward seemed kind of overly emotional). Now, as to what happened to make him suddenly tell Bella to go: Alice still has occasional visions of the future (though before my slight plot-change, I hadn't a reason to truly mention everything). At that point (not mentioned in the chapter), she had a vision, and Edward saw it. It was of James and Victoria coming and scavenging for Bella; and no matter where they hide her, they still found her; and they murdered her cold-bloodedly.**

**Secondly, I'm going on a one-week vacation starting the coming Thursday. I'm going to try to update on Wednesday before I go, but know that if I don't, I'm probably not going to have any internet (or my laptop, for that matter) until I get back.**

**Lastly, please drop a review :). I do like them very much. Nit-picking my story is NOT frowned upon (encouraged, actually). And then, of course, encouragements are more than welcome. I think I have about four or five chapters left...it's getting near my climax...lol. Review!**

**Cathy**


	10. Interlude 2 and Forks

**(A/N): I got the dates mixed up...I thought I had more time to work on this chapter, but it turns out that my family's starting our trip tomorrow instead of on Thursday. The ending's a little bit rushed, partly because I had a writer's block, and partly because I've got too many variations of what will happen that I had trouble keeping my ideas straight. I think I'll edit this chapter later for details/grammar. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Interlude 2 and Forks**

James leaned back against the tall fern atop a woody hill that overlooked a seemingly deserted village. Scrutinizing the movements of carefree thieves and trepid villagers, he lapsed into silent thought. He had heard about the Cullens for longer than he could count. Their family line was very straight and very pure; although considering their strange choice of wives, it was a miracle that the blood still ran clear.

And, of course, he had heard about the curse that had befallen upon them just a few years before his father was born. Oh, yes…James looked quite young for his age – the appearance of being in the early thirties although he really was in his sixties. He thanked his special status for that. He was granted two times his normal lifespan because of his job, and he had never regretted his initial decision.

The Cullen curse intrigued him. For a little over a century, the curse stayed solid as stone. Some of his fellow _workers_, if you will, had already finalized that the Cullen curse was not meant to be broken for centuries coming…so many had erased the entire family off their watch list. It was only by chance that James asked for the wrong command and put the Cullens at the bottom of his list instead of deleting it. Nothing could define the shock and surprise of suddenly finding their names at the top of the list just overnight. And not just any list either – it was the list of _curses about to be broken_.

At first, he thought it may be a different line or his eyes were playing tricks; but even his designated partner, Victoria, confirmed his sight. He had seethed and swore under his breath. No doubt it's the work of them cursed _Angel_ Hunters, who were often so ignorant that they didn't even know what job they held! James left immediately, with Victoria in tow, and for nearly three months, they had hunted all over the Americas for the stupid Kimberley Castle – a place where the idiotic history books often alluded to but never mentioned its precise position; a place where every text and literature only mentioned briefly, never in detail.

And now he had found it. Sure, he had not actually _seen_ the castle yet, but he could pinpoint its exact location. He was a hunter by nature, and being part of the elite group of hunters only embellished his natural skill. He ran his fingers down a thin obsidian sword he named Ter, short for Terror. The sword was his secret weapon. Passed down from generations of Hunters, it never dulled its edge nor failed its masters. Wielded by the right hand, the blade could cut through stone and steel as if they were bread. With a powerful master, Ter had been known to blast through a tunnel through a mountain without ever touching the mountain itself.

Footsteps alerted him of someone approaching. With a graceful twist and twirl of the black sword, it was placed precisely in front of Victoria's neck, causing her to pause and stare wide-eyed at James. His cold glance did no waver, even as he saw the platter of food she held to him. Dropping his sword back into its sheath, he took the food without emotion. He never saw the hurt expression in Victoria's eyes nor did he see the defeated form she took as she silently left him alone. He had better things to occupy his mind with…such as, how to provoke this almost ghostly village into near-instant action. He needed a scapegoat…and he knew just the person…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella woke up feeling very groggy and depressed. Her back ached from lying on hard floor, cushioned only by a thin layer of grass; her eyes were still a little swollen since she had silently cried herself to sleep the night before. She felt something was wrong. She recognized the old barn as Newton's Barn, located right smack in the center of a busy marketplace. Something feels wrong. Alice and Jasper were behind tall bales of hay, quietly whispering to each other, their hushed tones signifying how worried they were.

"What's wrong?"

Alice started. "The town's too quiet," she answered. "I sometimes get visions, you see, and right now I'm getting too many different ones." Bella nodded, prompting her to go on. "Well…they all involve James, Victoria, and you in some way or another waking this town up."

Bella gasped. _That_'s what's wrong! The town was too quiet. Market on the quietest days still hummed with activity, yet the streets outside seemed all devoid of activity. A lonely wind blew through the half-open shutters, making a solo whistle that echoed desolately. What had happened to her beautiful Forks?

Jasper nudged her knee, allowing her to notice the small bits of fruit and nuts they had scavenged. Her heart felt heavy. It was usually Edward who ate breakfast beside her, making jolly jokes that were sometimes ridiculous and other times just plain pathetic, yet always raised a happy atmosphere. She swallowed a lump in her throat, resisting the urge to cry as she nibbled the food distractedly.

When she ate her fill, Alice and Jasper sat across from her, staring intelligently, waiting for some sort of plan. Silence lagged on as she racked her mind for any sort of good plans. She knew she'd be unwilling to leave Forks for somewhere farther away. Already, she felt almost physical pain from being separated from Edward, as clichéd as it sounded. Her heart constantly ached and her mind constantly wandered off. What was he doing? Did he feel as she felt? Would she see him again?

A sudden smack made her jump ceiling-high. "What?"

"You're worse than Edward when it comes to listening instructions…" Jasper chuckled. He said more, but Bella did not hear. At his name, Bella's mind drifted off again. Was he okay...? Another smack.

"Oi! I'm trying to think here!"

"Oi! I'm trying to talk here!" mocked Alice sarcastically, her patience clearly hanging by a thread. "Now…if you will just _listen…_!"

Bella glared at the dog for a long moment before her eyes softened. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"We think that we should all get as far as we can from Kimberley. That will keep you safe once James finds out that the curse isn't about to be broken," Alice said. "We could come back after a year or two and find everything peaceful and quiet again…"

"No," commented Bella determinedly. "I'm leaving no further than Forks. I want to see my father again; tell him that I am okay, and then go back to Kimberley."

As Alice was about to protest, Jasper stepped in and said, "I've heard a saying…it says, 'the safest place to hide is also the most dangerous.' They'll never think we'll be at their door. It's the last place they'd look."

"But –" Alice began again, but sighed. "Oh, alright! Bella, we'll have to stay in the shadows, though. I have a feeling that James and Victoria are in Forks, and that they are hunting you."

And so it was decided. Bella snuck around and found a tattered shawl and a patched dress. Smearing dust and soot all over her pale arms and face, she looked exactly like the peasant maids who roamed the streets. Outside, sunlight filtered through the clouds. Jasper winced. "Alice and I will stay in the shadows…our skin will glow like Edward's if we are under direct sunlight," he explained.

Bella bowed her head low, like the occasional young maids did on the streets, hiding her face in her shawl and careful to stay in the shadows. Jasper and Alice always followed her as inconspicuously as possible, sometimes trotting beside her, other times hiding behind overturned carts and near-crumbling buildings. It hurt her deeply to see that the busy and bustling Forks she knew turned into such a ruin in just a mere three months. Many of her favorite shops were smashed into and now very empty. Occasional shadows of a passing thief or robber seemed to slink by her unnoticed although she could have sworn that it was not like this when she last was here.

Street after street gave her the same sight. Of the ten taverns, only three were open; the other seven were boarded up and devoid of the jolly noise.

Turning onto another street, she faintly recognized the heavily-bearded man who was hitting on an unfortunate maid. Mike Newton could not get rid of his habits even during a time like this. The maid seemed to fend for herself nice enough, so Bella planned to slip by unnoticed – a plan that went haywire.

"Hey! You over there!" he called as soon as he noticed her. "Come here."

She pretended to not hear and walked on, forcing herself to stay at the same pace. Alice and Jasper growled from where they were hidden. When he called again, she still walked on, trying to control a sudden urge to shudder. Two more times, and she still didn't pay any heed to him.

It wasn't until he tapped her on the shoulder that she realized he'd been following her instead of becoming disinterested. As if acting upon instinct, she turned around, careful to stare only at her shoes. "Are you mute?" he asked, clearly annoyed and almost flabbergasted.

Bella didn't so much as twitch, though she was barely controlling her laughter inside. _Mute_?! She was trying to be deaf! Does he even know his vocabulary?

He swore a string of curses under his breath; she had to try hard not to wince. Suddenly finding the dusty road much more interesting than him, she ran away to the sanctuary of her own thoughts. She wondered what Edward was doing at this moment. Did his heart ache as hers was doing…is still doing? Was he continuing his life as if nothing happened like she sometimes hoped and sometimes feared?

She was brusquely interrupted from her chain of thoughts when Mike forcefully flung her into a nearby building, knocking the breath out of her and trapping her there. He forced her to look at him – his none-too-clean face overdue for a shave and a wash. He pressed himself closer so she could smell his scent – the sour mix of sweat, dust, and decaying skin. Unable to stop herself, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ahh…so the little girl has one of her senses working," he sneered, looking evil and unforgiving. "Let's see if she could feel everything that goes on…" He reached for her shawl, ripping it out of her hands, snapping her head up. Bella felt her hair tumble down from its pins.

Mike Newton was watching the shawl flutter to the ground in glee; when he turned around to reach for her dress next, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "B-B-Bella?!" he stuttered, stumbling back. Her defiant gaze met his, staring him down with the coldest glare she knew.

"Do you treat all 'little girls' this way or am I just an exception?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom. He swallowed (more like gulped) nervously, shaking his head in disbelief.

"W-What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse.

"Not in need of your _most_ adequate welcome, I assure you," she replied sarcastically. As she was about to leave, he stood in her way. "Let me go, or I promise you'll regret it."

"What's the worse you can do? Knee me? I'll take that." He was back to his usual self again, teasing and annoying, thinking himself so smart. Conceited fool! Just as she was about to slap him, he was gone – disappeared. A moment later, a surprised yelp and the barking of two dogs caught her attention. Alice and Jasper had snuck up on him. She laughed. The shock of surprise and terror on his face was priceless. He even forgot to scream!

"Nice to see you regret your decision so soon," she told him as she continued her way.

Two turns and one more unexpected meeting with a street rapist later, Bella, Alice and Jasper arrived in the second biggest building in town – the chief's house. Only, it seemed more like a deserted mansion instead. Her peonies lay trampled beneath the windows and her rose bushes were wild but nearly dead. Weeds of all sorts had taken over her gardens. The front gate creaked loudly when she opened it. A chilling wind blew; loose shutters rattled their lonely music. A faint howl filled the air.

Running into the desolated house, she yelled, "Daddy? Butter? Are you here?" There was silence for a long moment. Only her voice echoed back to her. Tears leaked from her eyes. But just as she was about to sink to the floor, an encouraging bark and hurried padding alerted her of Butter's presence. A moment later, Butter jumped into her arms, licking her face in blatant joy.

"Butter! Oh my goodness, you're alright!" Butter squealed in reply before beckoning Bella to follow. Jasper and Alice silently trailed behind.

And there, lying upon white-washed sheets and coughing loudly, was Charlie. Several alcohol bottles lay forgotten upon the bed stand. His head tossed and turned in a nightmarish dream. More tears fell. "Daddy?"

Charlie made no reply, mumbling incoherent things under his breath. But, as if he had heard, his voice grew louder until he screamed Bella's name, sitting up straight in bed.

"Daddy?" His eyes snapped open, bloodshot and restless. His breath was heavy and labored.

"Bella, sweetie? Am I dead yet?" He looked around, almost in disbelief. "I must be dead…there's no way that…monster of a man could've left you alive. Bless the Lord!"

"Daddy, you're not dead…I'm not dead either…" she was cut off by his piercing stare. "He…left you _alive_ and he _freed_ you?"

She nodded soundlessly, hurrying over to his side to engulf him in a hug, crying into his shoulder. "Oh, child," he patted her. "What tortures you have gone to?" There was a pause as he thought everything over. "Did you run away from there? We have to leave…we must!"

"I'm not leaving…I need to go back," she told him.

"Like heck I will let you! You are not going back to that…bloody place!" He hugged her tighter. "I can protect you…he won't get you."

As he said that, he jumped out of bed with amazing vigor and started packing up some clothing while she sat, dumbfounded. "What are you doing, Bells? Pack up and we'll leave…now!"

"I'm not leaving." She dried her tears. "He needs me…and…I think I need him as well." Her voice had dropped so soft Charlie had to strain his old ears to hear. But once he did, however, he froze. The next moment, Bella felt his hand on her forehead, then checking her pulse, then looking into her eye, checking her throat…everything a doctor would normally do in a check-up.

"Are you feeling alright, Sweet? A fever, perhaps? Induced mental illnesses? Delirium from locked up in a cell?"

She laughed. "No, Daddy. We saw him wrong…he's not a bad monster. He's just lonely, and I've made him better."

"You didn't…didn't…do _that_ sort of thing with him, did you?" he asked, in shock. She blushed at what her father was implying.

"I'm still pure, if you have to know," she muttered quietly. "He's quite a gentleman..."

"Then he…" Bella cut her father off by starting to recount more or less the details of her stay at Kimberley. She left out the part about the curse, the kisses, and about the Hunters, not knowing whether he actually _will_ take her to a psychologist if she told that.

"By the Lord, Bells! And here was I worrying that he ate you for dinner!" Charlie chuckled nervously. Whether it was the father in him or whether because he knew his daughter for too long, he somehow also learned that his only daughter had finally found love…and with this Edward, too.

Just as they were about to say something more, the door was unceremoniously banged open. In strode Victoria, her dark red hair floating on an invisible breeze, her eyes narrowed. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but I will need the services of Miss Isabella here."

"Over my dead body!" shouted Charlie, somehow knowing that this woman is not to be trusted.

"Very well then." A whip appeared seemingly out of nowhere. A flash of her hand, and Charlie was on the ground, unconscious; a thin red line of blood appearing on his shirt. Hands muffled Bella's cry; ropes suddenly bound her wrists and feet. In the next moment, she was no where near her own home. The man she recognized as James stood over her, laughing evilly with glee, rubbing his own hands together. And then, everything went dark.

* * *

**I hope it isn't much of a cliffie...I don't really like cliffies, and I tried not to make this one a really bad one... I tried to characterize James a little bit in the beginning...tell me how it went.  
**

**I'll update as soon as I can, but reviews on this chapter would be lovable :). I don't think this is a really great one...I think I should've taken a little more time on it (It would've been better if I had not had my dates mixed up...) You could say that I don't have to update it before I leave...but I don't know...I wanted to. That doesn't mean I completely like the results, though. I'll promise that the next chapter's better (hopefully ;). Review!**

**Cathy**


	11. Failed Humiliation

**(A/N): Hello all! This chapter was kind of hard for me. One because it is the "pre-climax", with a lot of stuff happening. The beginning I liked very much, but the ending I did not particularly enjoy. I was almost at a loss as to how to go about saying what I wanted to happen and how to organize it so that I have a basis for which the ending can be built on. So yeah...constructive criticism/ etc would be welcome. NOTE: IMPORTANT A/N AT END. PLEASE READ. Yeah, and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Failed Humiliation **

Coldness was the first emotion Bella felt. Her clothes stuck uncomfortably snug to her body; her hands and feet were tied tightly together; and she was thoroughly wet as a drowned chicken. Someone had doused her in ice cold water – her temperature dropped much too fast. She shivered uncomfortably, confused as to where she was.

An unnatural chill paced about the damp room. A heavily shuttered window was pasted into a heavily cracked wall, next to a splintering wooden door. A single candle flickered nervously on an old table that looked as if it might collapse any moment; the atmosphere was dense. She was sitting against a wall, tied up, but not gagged. Her neck felt the absence of her hair…

As she came to realize that her hair was held away from her, someone tugged painfully on the wet locks, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. Memories came floating back…she was with Alice and Jasper slinking through the streets; she afraid that Charlie and Butter had left or died; she finally seeing Charlie even though he was truly sick; her eyes widening with terror when James had stood in the doorway with an evil glint in his eyes. Barely stifling a gasp, she wondered if Charlie was alright…"The little witch awakes!" a very masculine voice whispered huskily into her ear.

"And you're the banshee-hag that always works against the good witch," she retorted, recognizing the voice. She mentally patted herself for the venom in her voice although she felt cold as heck.

There was a faint splutter, as if someone was trying to hide her laughter. James stiffened, his hands pulling harder on her hair. "I like your wit," he murmured, dark amusement flowing over every word, "but I'm afraid that this will cost you more than it will me." Bella yelped when he twisted and pulled her hair at the same time, yanking her head back to an impossible angle. James' cold, emotionless red eyes stared into her deep brown ones, now defiant in her dignity.

"What do you want?" she said with trouble, her jaw clenched.

"I want many things from you." She flinched when he ran a finger down her cheek. "But I'm afraid that my code of honor would only allow me to take one and leave the others alone." He paused; she could almost _hear_ him smile. "Your life is precious – very wanted…but before I take it, I want your Edward suffer by watching you die…little by little."

"You would not get the chance. I would kill myself first."

"I will get the chance, don't you worry. It is much easier to prevent a living from death than prevent the death from living." He paused as if thinking. "I know that you are the only hope for the Cullen curse for ages to come…or maybe the _only_ hope – ever. No matter how you die, they will suffer." His tone changed to a low growling sound. "Besides, I have a personal feud to settle with the family…and _no one_ gets in the way of my vengeance!"

Bella flinched again involuntarily. _Just keep him talking_, Bella thought to herself, wrecking havoc in her thought patterns by digging for a topic. Finding nothing, she tried the most obvious. "What feud have you had with the Cullens?"

She apparently hit the jackpot. His eyes glazed over in an ancient fury, as if lost in the memories of his past; his grip on her slackened bit by bit. "It's my father's feud that I fight for, not mine. He was too weak to fight those who had taken all his hope and liveliness away…allowing those _Cullens_ to step on him like that!" He spoke the name with utmost disgust. "Rosalie Hale was engaged to Father since birth. Neither had ever complained, growing up together – the perfect match, if you will. He grew to love her while _she_ always saw him as a brother, breaking his heart when she moved away to Kimberley. Three months later, she was dating Emmett Cullen and married him only _weeks_ after!" He was practically fuming. Yet, he had let go of her hair. She tried to move, but barely caught her balance when she realized that her feet were bound.

"Nevertheless, he found a new love even if he never quite healed after Rosalie's departure. He found a young Alice Brangdon when he was trying to follow Rosalie to Kimberly. Despite his misgivings about loving again, he fell to her charming personality. Nearly three months later, she was invited to Rosalie's wedding. Jasper Cullen, the stupid idiot, caught his eye on Alice just before Father wanted to make his intentions clear." The cold fury in his voice made her shiver, yet she could not move. She dared not think that someone would save her, only to hope that she could appeal to his better nature and maybe leave a last letter behind…

"He never found another love; and married only because his family name demanded an heir. His life was half gone the moment Rosalie left, the other half disappeared when Alice left. Never had he been happy or well since." Ancient grief permeated his tone. "Because of the Cullens, I never had a loving father and never experienced family." His voice faded away, as if confused.

Something glinted briefly in the darkness of the room. With a gasp, she realized that her feet bonds were cut. "My time has come to avenge my father's misery."

"If your father truly loved, he would have been happy that his love found someone whom she could love unconditionally and whom would take good care of her." She mentally slapped herself for being unable to hold her tongue.

He swore under his breath. "You know nothing!" His eyes flashed angrily. He no longer had a willing audience or the patience to hold one. He gripped her hair again, tugging on it hard enough to pull her to her feet. "Listen little lady," he said. "Had you not chosen a Cullen to love, your life could be spared…or taken quietly." He paused, a devilish grin forming on his face. "But because you have…" He left the sentence hanging.

Practically hyperventilating, she let herself being dragged to the door without a fight. "Is there any last words to your darling Edward Cullen?" She mutely nodded, almost relaxing. A paper and quill were thrust into her hands. "Two minutes is all you get."

Bella closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Shakily, she dipped the quill into an old ink bottle, and began to write on the unstable table.

_Edward,_

What to write? She wanted to say a hundred thousand things to him, but none of them what she really deemed important. She decided on the truth in as simple words as she could manage.

_A wise friend once told me that parting words are the hardest to write. I know the truth of it now. I have to say that I am sorry. After all your efforts to keep me safe, I just have to go and ruin it, all without a fight. Forgive me and forget me, but hold happy memories dear.  
_

Tears welled in her eyes. Shaking slightly, she continued.

_And lastly, remember that I loved you, I still love you, and I will always love you. I wish I could have told you, I really do…but I suppose the heavens wished otherwise. Don't grieve for me, nor seek revenge. That is what they want. Be strong and be safe.  
_

_With love forever, _

_Bella_

With a shuddering sigh, she bit her finger until it bled. The bright red blood drop fell beside her signature. She couldn't help herself…she wanted to leave a memory of her behind no matter what she had said. Folding the letter up neatly, she dried up her tears. "I am done," she told James emotionlessly. 

He blindfolded her with one swift movement and led her like a jail guard leading a prisoner to her death sentence. The letter that Bella wrote was left on the table. A single strand of brown hair lay across it almost like an offering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crowd was gathered around the Forks town square. Confused faces and trepid people glanced nervously about. A woman with fiery red hair stood atop the stage, her head held high and her demeanor noble. Yet, she just stood there. No emotion or any movement – like a stone statue. Aside from hushed talks and discrete conversations, the entire population of Forks was quietly awaiting.

Not five minutes later, the woman's head snapped to her right, eyes like daggers, glaring. She made to move, but just then, a man pushed through the crowd to stand beside her. He whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded yes, and went to sit nearby.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the man tugged another woman – younger than the other – onto the stage. She was blindfolded and tied up, though many of the townsfolk were familiar with her stature. Louder whispers resumed amongst the townspeople. That was, until the man's voice rang out.

"I presume you all wonder what we are gathering here for," the man said eloquently. "My name is James, and that is Victoria." He gestured roughly to the red-haired woman sitting down. "And this little lady here is someone whom most of you know. She is the chief's daughter, adequately named _Miss_ Isabella Swan." Bella flinched.

"She, an angel in the eyes of many, is not what she seemed to be," James continued, his voice dropping low and threatening. "She has betrayed your town to a centuries-old vampire for her own life. Don't you even wonder what happened to her these past months? She's been gone, selling this town in return to the vampire's better nature. Whilst you wilt and die, she's been promised an eternity of youth! What punishment does this disgusting creature deserve?!"

Stunned silence followed his words. Bella stayed silent, never speaking a word; even when she was thrown roughly onto the concrete stage. Her mind was strangely calm. She imagined the crowd around her. There was the peasants, the old bookseller, the farmers, the peddlers, tavern-owners, serving maids. Everyone was gathered around her to watch her die, to judge her based on lies fed by James. And then she pictured Edward. She would rest in peace as long as he was safe, as long as he was happy.

Whispers broke amongst the crowd. Why wasn't Bella defending herself? Why does she look so sad? What had happened during the last few months? Could this be a trick?

"Do you not believe me?" James raved, quickly loosing patience. "Do you want proof?" His eyes glinting, voice rising just a little, as if daring someone to contradict him.

Silence. Everyone in the crowd looked towards one old and wizened man. "We heard one side of the story. And if there's one thing we learned from the chief and his daughter, it is that one can never judge just hearing one party's story." Bella smiled. The old bookseller was indeed wise. Everyone else agreed to his words. But how could she tell them that the vampire was not dangerous? Only those who knew him well could overlook the fact that he is a vampire and judge the being underneath.

Still thinking, rough hands dragged her into a standing position, untying her blindfold. Her eyes squealed at the sudden light. With nearly hollow eyes, she stared at the town she once knew so well; the people she knew since she was born.

"Where were you, lass, the past few months?" the old bookseller asked kindly.

"I was with Edward," came the reply. It sounded lifeless even to her own ears. She had died the moment she knew she could never see Edward again. Her heart seemed empty – everything was empty. So calm…why was everything so calm when she wanted to scream?!

"Where is Edward?"

" Kimberley, my home."

"Her heart seems broken." The bookseller's wife, a librarian, nudged her husband slightly. It was not like Bella to keep answers so short. To Bella, they said, "What happened?"

"He pushed me away to keep me safe."

James started pacing. This would not do. His head suddenly snapped up. "Isabella," he called. Bella winced. "Tell everyone _what_ Edward is and what his family is."

"Edward is a vampire; his family members are stony animals." Her eyes were glazed over, as if lost in a wonderful memory; as if she no longer cared what she had said. In her mind were playful images of Edward chasing her across the castle; them sharing a sweet kiss under the bright moon; them picking flowers and suddenly having a food fight. And then her heart squeezed tight, realizing that they were just memories. She wanted to cry.

James knew naught of her resignation to fate, seeking only to publicly humiliate her to the highest degree. He drew out a wide mirror seemingly out of nowhere, whispering something to it and holding it out for everyone to see. The crowd gasped. For the first time since she left Edward, her cheeks flooded with color and she showed an emotion other than emptiness. It was shock…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two dogs, their marble white skins glittering softly in the light of the setting sun, padded quickly through the field. Noses to the ground, they moved in perfect harmony. Moving ever quicker, until they were nearly full-speed sprinting, both crashed through the door of an abandoned cottage. Creaking shutters sang mournfully, and dust danced all around them. Towards one side of the room laid a table, shaking in its effort to uphold itself against gravity.

The two dogs stood in stunned silence, neither moving nor speaking. The table groaned as it fell over. A folded letter twirled gracefully in the air, dancing and prancing within the cacophony of swirling dust. One of the dogs approached the letter as it slid finally onto the ground. Sniffing it, she perked up, eyes squinting to read the words upon it. There was only one word to read: "_Edward_".

"We need to give this to him," Alice said, still sniffing the letter.

Jasper sighed in agreement, wincing at the frenzy and madness Edward would be in when he understood what happened. He was up for a rough night…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella felt herself pelted by rotten food, though she felt nothing of it. There was no shame, no feeling, no anything; only emptiness reigned in her mind.

It was funny how a crowd of people who watched you grow up could be so easily swayed by twisted truths and lies. They, whom you trust the most, turn against you at the slightest proof. James had shown them the unthinkable – of the monster that Edward _was_ and then of how she frolicked with him. It made everyone – even the bookseller and librarian – turn against her, calling her traitor.

Night had settled then. Just had most people were about to leave in anguish, James claimed that the next day shall be a punishment. Still, she had no shame, nor a regretful thought; save for one. She never should have listened to Edward; never should have left him when he so demanded it of her. Regret could be such a painful thing, for this regret was hurting her in a much more harmful way than any rotten eggs and cabbages could every do…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you just left her to their mercy?! What were you thinking?!" Only Carlisle and Esme refrained from flinching at the tone Edward took. He fumed, pacing around the room. "I'll tell you what! You _weren't_ thinking. Do you want to know what she said?"

Alice and Jasper shuddered, shaking their heads. Edward suddenly froze. His shoulders slumped, defeated. His previous anger was all but forgotten; and his golden eyes were laced with fear and loss.

"She asked that I forget her but retain happy memories; and remember…" his breathing hitched; his voice bearing awe and extreme sadness. "And remember that she loves…loves me…"

A collective gasp sounded throughout the room. "Edward…the curse…"

"…won't be broken until we admit that to ourselves and to each other personally," he answered with a hallow ring. "There is absolutely no way that I could love another if she dies." He spun on his heel and ran out of the cozy room. From the windows, the animals saw a blur racing across the grounds into the trees. They sighed. Forks was not far, but his curse would cost him dearly, especially now.

A moment later, Alice stood up. "Well, I'm following him." She left with Jasper at her heels. Esme wanted to follow, but Carlisle restrained her, saying that they had no right in mingling with the business. The children had to do it themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Force her to never return! Banish her from Forks, forbidden to ever return!" someone yelled out. "The trickery she deceived us with deserves no less."

"Trickery…how do we know she won't seek revenge? Kill her! Her life will salvage our city and redeem our previous wealth."

Bella swore she could almost feel her ears developing scars if they rambled one more times. Scapegoat…she was going to die as a scapegoat and as a lure. She prayed that Edward had received her letter and actually heeded it. She internally sighed. Knowing him, she'd be lucky if he didn't blow half the roof off.

She felt something stone-cold at her throat, pressing into her skin, biting until it broke her skin barrier, drawing blood. "Shall I just slit your throat? It would be merciful of me really, to let you die this easily."

"As if you can ever be merciful!" Her teeth clenched and unclenched. He only chuckled. The edge of the sword, still touching her skin, swayed ever so slightly. She hissed inaudibly at the pain.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Are you dim? Do you really want Bella gone that quickly?"

James paid no heed to the quiet whispers within the crowd. He drew Ter across Bella's neck – slowly, deliberately shaking his hand to create more torture. "Just kill me," she hissed, clenching her eyes.

"You are right, you know. I can not be merciful." He smirked. "How about this? I'll make a pretty little drawing on your pretty little face with my pretty little sword?" The cold metal was immediately removed from her neck.

Her eyes snapped open, narrowing at the sharp point of the gleaming obsidian sword glaring at her eyes. "Let's see…a little mark here," James stated, drawing a line down her left cheek, "and a matching line here." He gave the same treatment to her other cheek, drawing fresh blood.

Apparently, the crowd had enough of this taunting and began to dissipate. No one talked; no one spoke. All had a feeling that they were tricked, but no one wanted to mention it, afraid that they will be scorned upon.

James saw none of that. He continued to trace her face with his sword, seeking to mock her and her beauty. Yet, it was only when James claimed that he'd gouge her eyes out that she reacted like a live human. Her eyes snapped open, showing nothing but pure unadulterated terror at the sword looming ever closer. At the last second, she closed her eyes, anticipating for the pain…that never came.

A gunshot went off. Two seconds later, the sword clanged onto the ground. Bella's eyes opened again to reveal a frozen looking James. He shot around, body suddenly heavy with an unknown weight. Bright red hair spilled from his arms. On the ground, a few drops of blood trickled.

" Victoria?" James inquired, his voice in denial. " Victoria, wake up!" There was no response. As he sank to the floor, the old image of Charlie appeared. He was holding a pistol aimed at James; his eyes were nearly red in anger.

"_No one _ lays a hand on my daughter."

James did not care. He cradled Victoria's head in his lap like a child, whispering nonsensical words into her ear the entire time. One single tear rolled down his cheek.

Bella was about to say something when someone engulfed her into a breathless hug. A familiar scent wafted into her nostrils. "Edward?" she whispered, almost shakily, turning around in his embrace.

Breathing ragged as if he had ran a hundred miles, he only hugged her tighter, reveling in her returning embrace. "I missed you so," he whispered back. "I…I really, really…" he paused, licking his lips. Her eyes looked up in anticipation; his confession died in his throat. He swore under his breath. "What happened?"

"He tried to ruin my face," she replied, tears cascading down her wounded cheeks. "I think it will scar…"

Being ever so gentle, he swooped down to kiss the cuts ever so slowly. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this…it was unforgivable."

She was about to reply when a movement caught their eyes. James picked up Victoria bridal style and walked away. Half way across the street, he turned and shouted, "There is revenge…don't you worry!" And he disappeared.

Staring into her eyes, Edward swooped down and kissed Bella with the slightest sigh. All's well that ends well…and right now, it may not be the end, but the end was looking very good.

* * *

**Yea...I can kind of end everything here, which leaves me to my important point. School is starting, and I am definitely not sure if I can continue regular updates or not. So...I am asking a vote. There are about 3-4 chapters left (or thereabouts). I can either promise at least one update per month, or update an outline of what is going to happen and then update the ending (this could be up within two weeks). So...yeah...if you could tell me what you prefer, and I'll follow majority votes :).**

**And then, also comment on this chapter:D lol...leave a review!**

**Cathy**


	12. Insights

**(A/N): Hey! I've not died from school work...not yet, at least. I've felt the strain of taking too many classes already, but it's not to unbearable. I've decided to use this chapter as a lot of different stuff. Now thinking back on it, I think I may have put too much in here. I'm really sorry that this came out like a week later than I had originally planned...but I was suddenly busy last week and couldn't get this done. There will be one more chapter after this (and I'm hoping it will be 'released' before mid-October...but see how I do.) This chapter may be full of typos. Please point them out to me if you see one...I really don't like them :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Insights**

Flames rolled forth from a large pile of sticks – a pyre on which a frail-looking body was laid. Her dress was a faded magenta, her hair still a shimmering orange-red, slightly singed as the fire consumed her. Beside the fire was a man, standing still as a statue. Unashamed tears rolled down his cheeks as, for the first time in his life he muttered prayers.

For, despite all his promises to never let himself fall in love, James had done just so. He was always so cold and emotionless, hoping, in vain, that she could hate him. It was, after all, much easier to disregard his feelings when they were unrequited. His wish came true…but in a much more painful way than he had expected. All but forgotten, Victoria had launched herself in front of him to protect him from a bullet that should have landed in his heart. She gave her life to save his, the silly girl.

More silent tears fell. Through blurry eyes, he saw the blobs of green and brown that made up the forest around him; and the brilliant orange-red of the fire, reminding him so vividly of his Victoria's hair. There were times when she was asleep that he would sit beside her, absentmindedly stroking her soft yet untamed hair; occasionally sliding a finger down her cheeks. Once, he had been daring enough to press a soft kiss on her supple lips.

As he stood there, watching the all-consuming fire ate away at what remained of his love, he remembered what his father had once told him: _"Son, there are no pills for regrets. You must not take anything for granted, but rather, enjoy every moment of life as a blessing."_ How right those words are! There are innumerable things he should never have taken for granted, and now there were innumerable things he regretted not taking full 'advantage' of. All James had left within him was a hard shell encompassing a dark fury – deep hatred for those who had caused him to loose everything he had never known he valued.

Revenge…yes…he will revenge the death of Victoria, and then offer his own life to the heavens so that he could join her. The thought pacified him, calmed his aching heart. As the last of the pyre fire faded away, leaving nothing but ashes, he took out a small pouch. Walking towards the dying fires, he filled his pouch with Victoria's ashes. He shall join her soon with her killers in tow, he hoped, or die trying with a part of her by his side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose gradually over the horizon. Edward leaned against the balcony, his amber-gold eyes staring at the morning glory, deep in thought. The past three days had been worse than hell for him. When Bella left, he felt like his life left. He wanted to cry out – to scream and to run to her, embrace her and keep her there forever, but his reasoning mind stood adamant. She would be in greater danger by his side than if he let her go.

It had torn him apart.

Edward had retreated into his suite where her scent was the strongest, breathing it in as if it was more crucial to his existence than food or air. There he stayed, unmoving, nearly unconscious as he more or less let misery wash over him. He shuddered at the memory of those times. He cocked his head. Not far from him, his sweet Bella lay, fast asleep. Her face still bore unhealed scratches James had caused with his sword, and yet she was more beautiful than ever.

His heart felt suddenly complete as soon as he saw her. He recalled when he first spotted her with James on the dais, James's sword at her delicate neck. He recalled the pure unadulterated terror he felt. There was no way he could live without her. He learned that much.

_So why didn't he tell her his feelings?_ Edward pondered on that question more times than he could count. He was almost positive that she returned his feelings, somehow, completely, and yet, neither would confide. Did she not want to love? Was she still scared, thinking him the ruthless monster that he was? Edward shook his head. She had all right to feel that way. He had imprisoned her in his castle against her will, initially wanting to save her for a snack later despite his promise, but somehow ending up falling deeply in love. He tried to redeem himself in her eyes, trying everything he could, but no one could forgive that easily. No one could trust that easily.

He recalled what Emmett had said – that he should tell her and get it over with; yet one part of him – the more selfish part – doesn't want this to end. He didn't want to release her into the world, but rather, bind her to him in every way possible – make her his forever and ever. But, he was also selfish enough to want _everything_. She had to _willingly_ give up herself utterly, or he would not take any at all.

He was still a monster. He knew what his love confession could lead to. He could break his curse – his entire family's curse, if his feelings were requited. The curse knows truth; it would not break if she did not mean it. Deep inside, he was still a coward. Of course he was afraid! If she had just said it to be nice and kind, he would know. Edward didn't think he could take that kind of rejection. He wasn't even ready for that possibility.

Suddenly, warm hands clasped around his waist, a very warm body flushed against him, drawing a badly-concealed gasp from him. He wanted this – God, he loved this woman; his heart swelled with pleasure.

Swiftly he turned to embrace his beauty – his Belle, pressing kisses wherever he could. Her breath became ragged, her heart thumped erratically. He smirked in a bout of pure masculine satisfaction. "Breathe, Bella," he whispered. She drew a shaky breath.

He stopped, his eyes glowing and smoldering; her eyes wide but clouded staring back at him with an intricate mix of confusion, curiosity, and desire. His heart melted and trembled under her intimate gaze – he was drowning in them but he did not care. Without realizing it, he leaned closer to her, watched her eyes flutter shut in anticipation. _How he loved her!_ He thought as, with the lightest of pressure, his cold lips met her soft full ones. Her heady floral scent enveloped him, bringing him to a state of both hyper-awareness and unawareness. It made him want…desire…need…

A sudden piercing screech echoed throughout the castle. Bella jumped back in shock, suddenly realizing that there was no 'back' to jump to, as Edward had somehow pinned her against the wall. His eyes were unfocused; his body stiff.

"Edward?" she called, uncertain.

Slowly, his eyes cleared. A string of profanities came out of his mouth as he ran through all the swears he knew in the twenty-some odd languages he knew. His arms were protective around her. Far below, muffled sounds of fighting and furniture-breaking could be heard.

"James led the village here. Not Forks; but another gullible village. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are going to keep them off to give you time to hide away." Edward's voice was soft, hiding his emotions well. Yet, his eyes betrayed the fear and anxiety he had within. "James wants one of us to pay for his Victoria." The last was barely a whisper.

He tried to lead her away – to hide her in the most secret part of the castle; to save her so she might live. She didn't budge. She knew what he was doing; she detested it. In a low voice, she replied, "Edward Cullen. If you think for one second that I'm going to let you give up your life to James so that I could live, you've got another think coming." She almost smiled. This was the second time she said this. The moment was short lived. Tears formed in her eyes as she said the next words. "The first time didn't work. It did make me realize one thing: I can't live without you. You can't leave me…it would kill me…" She wanted to hit herself over the head for being so selfish. His family needed his help; and yet…yet…

His eyes darkened at her reply. He stood still…so still; barely breathing. And then he sighed. "You're right. I put us both through hell for forcing you to leave. I can't do that again." His eyes, when they gazed into hers, were gentle and loving. Edward's head snapped up, staring off into the distance. Without warning, he scooped her into his arms and ran through the castle with a dizzying frenzy. Doors opened silently, as if opened by some unknown hand; walls sped past. The old paintings looking similar and familiar.

He was spreading a web of their scent so that it was harder to find. He stopped all of a sudden facing a blank wall. It took a moment for Bella to realize that the painting that hung there had been moved. Edward tapped on a brick three times; a sliver appeared. He pushed upon it to reveal a door that quickly shut behind them. Narrow passages extending several different ways webbed the dim atmosphere.

Silently, he led her down the wider one, zigzagging through the maze until she felt like she had walked the same place seven times. Just as she was about to give up, Edward stopped again. He pushed on another wall to reveal a door leading into a lighted, comfortable room. The door shut to reveal a seamless wall. She would never have know there was a door there had she not came through it.

"We are safe here…there is no way James could find us. My family and I are the only ones who can recognize which room has occupants." He took a deep breath. "Now we wait."

He made no more sound. Rather, Edward lapsed into a deep silence. Bella cuddled at his side, feeling him tense and relax periodically, feeling incredibly guilty when he tensed up for a move he would have taken. **(A/N: the next part would sound incredibly like eclipse. I didn't realize until Eclipse was out that my story outline takes after it in a way. It won't be a great spoiler…I don't think it spoils at all…but just to let you know :D)**

And then, Edward crumpled, holding his head and cringing against the plush flooring as if in some great pain. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands pulled aimlessly on his hair as if to alleviate some of the pain by making it real. Shocked, Bella kneeled by him, her hands fluttering helplessly along his body – trying, attempting to find the source of his distress.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong? Speak," she cried.

He hissed incoherently…something that sounded like Jasper. And then he disappeared. Just like that, he was gone. The door was ajar – a hole in the wall. Bella broke down. She had hoped that he could care for her, requite her love. Yet, his family was more valuable than her. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she couldn't help it. She had dreamed of maybe joining his family. She wanted to be with him – there was no other. And yet…

Determined, she hastily brushed her tears away. She need no longer feel guilty. She would sacrifice herself for the cause of Edward. Better she die than he! If such was the truth, she'd rather not face it.

Stumbling to her feet, she followed the long-gone Edward out of the room and into the dark maze of corridors beyond. By chance or luck, she found another door and opened it. The corridor outside was bright; sunlight streamed in. She found the way to the ramparts. Distant fighting floated up, almost like faint tinkering bells swaying in the breeze, although not as charming.

She wandered along the castle tops, her mind surprisingly blank. She felt like walking in a dream – a dream where the danger seemed so unreal. And there, she saw it. She saw _them_, fighting a hand-to-sword combat at the top of the tallest spire. James had drawn his dark obsidian blade. Edward was dancing, blocking each move with perfect grace. One had the weapon; the other had unmatched agility. A dangerous dance – the tiniest mistake could be fatal. Her mental haze had not cleared. The sun had disappeared behind clouds. Edward's skin was faintly sparkling. James and his dark blade absorbed all the light around.

Unconscious of what she was doing, Bella meandered closer. There was a turn in the walkway that led to that tall spire. She took it, keeping her eyes fixed on the combat. All thoughts scattered; only one was prominent: If all else failed, she would die; if not, then she would spill her deepest secret to the world and hope for the best.

She entered the silent spire, quietly stepping up the twirling steps. It was taller and much bigger than she had thought – one could dance atop it without ever falling. The staircase ended at the far side of the spire, almost hidden from view. Yet, as soon as she emerged, Edward cursed. He knew she was here; he knew what she planned to do. James had not noticed…not yet at least. Bella's mind still lived in a dream.

She watched their swordplay. James was good; but Edward was better. Their dance was surprisingly silent, yet the tension between them was palpable. The sword twirled and whirled; Edward dodged and blocked, occasionally sending James stumbling. The dance quickened, as if each had known that the end was near. It was no longer silent. Occasional masculine grunts sounded; but both moved too quickly for her eyes to discern. And then it suddenly ended. A flash of black and Edward held James' sword against his neck. James stilled, his eyes narrowed in fury and anguish, staring at the place where Bella hid. He laughed cruelly.

"Your skills are far superior than mine, but everyone has a weakness," he proclaimed loudly. Edward's eyes narrowed; he did not reply. James continued. "Your little love over there doubts herself and doubts your skills. You should've killed me already, yet you haven't. Why the waste of time?"

Edward's eyes hardened, yet he still didn't reply. James laughed again. "You doubt yourself too, don't you?" From her hiding place, she saw James shift slightly. Edward was immobile - frozen and tense. Suddenly, James raised an uppercut that sent the sword flying straight into the air. He then drew a dagger from his boot and stabbed Edward with a graceful swing. Bella gasped silently, rooted in place; but Edward wasn't finished…he jumped into the air with one easy leap, caught the spinning sword by the hilt and slashed James's throat. He struck the sword into the ground, leaning heavily upon it as James slowly collapsed with a faint smile of triumph.

As if suddenly unfrozen, Bella ran to Edward's side just as he sank to the floor. "Edward!" she called, crying. "Don't die…please don't die! You'll be okay, you'll be alright…" Edward smiled.

"I told you to stay hidden," he reprimanded her. Weakly, he brought his hands up to cup her wet cheeks. "But I'm glad you came. I love you, you know? You've had my heart for a long time. You always will."

"I love you, too," she replied, hiccupping. "You stole my heart and I didn't even notice it! How careless of me." She chuckled, though it sounded forced. "But I don't want it back. I don't ever want it back."

He smiled in happiness as darkness took him over.

* * *

**It's NOT the END! Not yet, anyway...although I might be killed with the kinda-sorta cliffie I left. The next chapter will be my last one for this story, and then I'll probably get all settled down in school before I'll start another story and/or a collection of short works that may or may not be made up of all oneshots. But, I'll see how it goes.**

**As always, please leave a review! I like to hear what you think of it. Constructive criticism most welcomed! Cookies for those who review ;) Please don't hesitate to point out any typos to me...I will occasionally check through, but there may be some that I missed!  
**

**Cathy**


	13. Ever After

**(A/N): Hiya! I am back :D I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. I had this all written out in my notebook...and was about half-way done with it when I was slaughtered by a total of 6 papers that are due almost consecutively over the span of 1.5 weeks. Their lengths range from 2 pages to 10 pages (there was one that was 15 pages) and I had just finished editing my last papers (due tomorrow [Monday and on Tuesday). (insert breaths of relief). After this ambush of the papers, I think I shall be paper-less for a short period. Well...I'll ramble on later...here's the last chapter :D enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Ever After**

Bella was silent. The dry wind twirled her hair playfully, as if it were some joke to be laughed at. It was so full of life whereas all the life around here was drained and impoverished. Edward was still; his eyes closed as if he was only sleeping. He had no warmth to him; no one could tell. Yet, deep inside, Bella knew he was gone.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she curled up by his side and cried until the rest of his family came. No one spoke, for they all lamented, frozen in shock. They stood there for the longest time. Bella never stopped crying, nor had she stopped clinging to Edward. She always murmured in his ear, sadly recalling all the memories they had together, always breaking off into sobs near the end before moving on to another one.

Time fled past. The sun had completely set. Carlisle looked meaningfully at Esme, who only nodded. She looked pointedly at Jasper. With a curt nod, Jasper pulled Emmett up to Bella. Together, they pried her away from Edward, kicking and screaming.

"Edward!" She screamed desperately. "Edward! Wherever you are! Listen! I love you now and I'll always love you! Do you hear me?! You are an idiot! Why'd you have to leave?" Her cries quieted as she sobbed heavily. "Why'd you leave me alone?" Emmett and Jasper let go of her, flinching as she sank to the ground, crying uncontrollably.

And as she cried, faint bells tinkered in the distance, sounding a melancholy melody that gradually grew in strength. The melody ebbed and flowed like an endless lazy river, running, gurgling, and bubbling with all the emotions of the world. It soothed and evoked; played and scolded; never ending, never ceasing.

The sun was long gone, but the music brought a new light. The sky blossomed into a myriad of colors that showered down in marvelous sparkles. It was like raining light. Where the sparkles touched the ground, it glowed for a moment before rising up in a cloudy sphere of light. The bubbling spheres rose gradually amongst the dropping sparkles, joining together to form a swirling rainbow ball of light – cold by elegant. The light cast one single ray of swirling spheres onto Edward. Even the music stopped. The world held its breath.

Slowly, the swirling spheres drew out a ruby chain – a glistening ruby chain that reflected the colors into all hues of red. The chain hovered above Edward, dancing lazily in the ebb and flow of the swirls, rising steadily. And as it rose, it brought Edward with it, too. Faint music started again, this time no longer melancholy. It was happy and spirited, rising in volume as the ruby chain traveled closer and closer to the big sphere of light.

With the softest pressure, the two meet. Immediately, the ruby shattered into a million rays of light. The ball glowed gloriously as hues of greens, blues, reds, and yellows danced about it in various bands. Sparkling rain dropped to the ground, leaving color everywhere. Before their very eyes, the rest of the Cullen family watched as their beloved castle was restored to its former glory – bright, happy, and breathtakingly beautiful.

And as their castle was restored, colored lights raced around everyone, bringing animals back into their former human shapes. Lights even swirled around Bella, bringing out a new shine to her brown hair and new beauty to her already beautiful features.

And they were gone as sudden as they appeared, leaving everyone else dumbstruck. Bella sprinted over to Edward, suddenly collapsing from her speed burst; it took her a blink of an eye to cross the balcony. "Edward?" She was…calm…it was as if she just awoke from a twisted dream, still shaking off the fear and loneliness that had enveloped her from before.

Edward was very still, though he seemed transformed from the display before. His skin glistened faintly as if coated by a thin sheet of sweat…yet there was no liquid there…an Adonis of perfect male beauty.

"Edward?" she called again, her voice ringing brightly and beautifully in the silence. Edward groaned in reply. Slowly, almost like waking from a deep sleep, he stirred.

"Bella?" he croaked, his voice raspy. She gasped, flinging herself onto him and hugging his breath out.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're okay!" She was laughing and crying at the same time. His eyes finally opened when a stray tear fell on his lips. With his thumb, he brushed her tears away before bringing her head down for an intoxicatingly sweet kiss.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much," he whispered as between kisses. She moaned softly in reply.

Someone cleared his throat. They jumped apart to see six grinning faces. Edward's eyes widened; his arm reached to his neck as if searching for something. "It's gone, Edward! We're free!" cheered a young black-haired girl.

Bella's eyes widened. The Curse… they're free…

But before she could think any more, Edward leapt up, his eyes shining with excitement. Twirling her around and around, his laughter joined hers, and soon, the entire family joined in, hugging each other in merriment. He suddenly stopped, his excitement melting into…nervousness? He held her still, staring deeply into her eyes as he knelt down with one swift and graceful movement.

"Miss Isabella Swan," he said, clearing his throat. "You are my charm, my life, my joy, my heart, and most of all, my savior. I owe you my everything – I want to give you all you've ever desired. You've had my heart ever since I first saw you. For, in the process of saving me, I had unknowingly given it to you." He paused, frowning a little and tried to still his nervousness. "I guess what I want to say is, will you do me the honor of being the official keeper of my heart? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Bella cried, tears of joy trailing down her cheeks as Edward picked her up and spun her around. When he stopped, he pulled out a diamond and amethyst ring.

"This is the only thing I could ever truly call my own. I had it around my neck in a chain when Esme found me. It's yours now, to show that you're proudly taken by me," he whispered in her ear. She gasped at its beauty and then proceeded to whack him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for having worried me half to death with your little stunt there," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "And this is for coming back to me, and being the best present I could ever want no matter the time," she added before kissing him. When they came up for air, she was not the only one having trouble breathing. "You have my love and my heart, too, forever and ever and ever and ever and…mmph…" Edward caught the rest of her words with his lips, stealing a perfect kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was never a happier moment for Bella as she stepped down the aisle with her father. They had chosen that the wedding took place at the castle church, now fully restored to its former glory. Only close friends and family were invited, but she still had no idea she had so many relatives.

Alice was her Maid of Honor. She recalled her frenzied behavior as Alice ran throughout the castle seeking out the perfect colored fabrics for her gown. Bella grinned. Her wedding gown was the perfect mix of shimmering pale pink and yellow fabrics that hugged her at all the right places.

She looked up, grinning as she saw Emmett, Edward's best man, fidgeting – attempting to stay serene and serious. Beside him stood Edward. Her breath caught. Edward in a suit – his extremely pale skin contrasted with the dark tailcoat he wore. His eyes were a warm mix of gold and green. When she stared deeply into them, she could almost see splashes of gold swirling around the green sea with endless emotion.

In a daze, she reached him. He smiled at her, as if in relief that she did not run away, as if in disbelief that she was actually here. She smiled shyly back, eagerly brushing her lips against his in a tantalizingly chaste kiss that sent chuckles around the room.

The rest of the wedding seemed to pass in a blur of colors, noise, and happiness. The priest droned endlessly about how blessed he was to see the union of two people who found love and how much power God had given him to conduct this ceremony. And suddenly, the couple found themselves giving vows, drinking Champaign to toasts, and then cuddling on the balcony of their suite staring at the winking stars above.

"Remember when we first met?" Bella asked with a side look at Edward's silhouette.

"How could I not? I was still too deep in my misery to really understand anything."

"Yup!" she chimed. "What made you change?"

"Your charm and love." She giggled at his reply.

"How charming!"

"Oh really?" he chuckled as he suddenly twirled her around, pinning her to the nearest wall. "Shall I charm thee some more?"

She laughed, her laughter ringing like bells. "If you can catch me first!" and she ran. But she was not quick enough. Edward caught her in three strides. Picking her up, he laid her on the bed, quickly joining her.

"I caught you, love," he whispered.

"I know."

"And I am so very happy."

He was – they both were. Even the coldest heart could be melted; people could be changed for good; and even the most difficult curse could be broken. All you need to start with is a little bit of love.

---------------------------------The End---------------------------------

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? My favorite part is the very last sentence...lol...it fits the title in the classic style :D **_For those of you who are wondering, yes, they all turned into vampires so they can live forever but no, they do not have to drink blood to sustain (their gift from the old woman). Bella's gift is charm. She can basically charm you into doing anything she wants you to do, no matter what you think of it :)._

**Please, everyone, leave a review on how you thought of the entire story...what you think of this chapter...anything. I like to hear from you. And, if you see any typos anywhere, please tell me, too.**

**Lastly, since school is still very, very busy, I'm debating whether I should start a new story and do updates like I did with the last 2 or 3 chapters of this one or should I start a one-shot sort of thing that I'll update whenever (most likely still once a month or so). Here's the idea for possible story(s):**

**1. Pirate story (Bella had always loved the sea; her skill and agility with swords and daggers would put any good sailor to shame. However, in the 1600s, girls were mainly forbidden on ships. Always ambitious to become a pirate someday, she disguises herself as a boy and worked on a government ship in hopes of meeting one. When she was 16, her ship was actually attacked by a desperate pirate ship; everyone either were held prisoner or were sunk. The captain of the pirate ship was Edward Cullen, who had sworn to let no woman, except his two sisters (in-law) on his ship.) That's a very short summary of the story idea...not totally developed yet though...**

**2. Snow White (Kind of self-explanatory :D)**

**3. Series of one-shots (only, it won't really be all one-shots. It'll be more like a journal in which I update random chapters from all sorts of story ideas...sometimes, there'll be two chapters from the same story...sometimes only a middle chapter from a half-developed one) **

**So yes...drop a review on what you thought of this one and also put in a vote! I've trouble deciding a lot of stuff lately :D**

**Cathy **


	14. New Story

** A/N: Hiya everyone...Just want to update saying that the pirate story has finally been started...prologue is up, first chapter will (hopefully) be updated by the end of this week. The title is "The Sapphire Amulet" :)  
**

**Thanks,**

**Cathy**


End file.
